A New Love in a New Light
by sesshomaruloveralways
Summary: Bella wants a more physical relationship with Edward. They decide to make a deal. Will they be able to handle the sexual tension that builds? Can Edward keep his control?
1. Chapter 1

I lay in silent content as I waited for the sleep that seemed to be allusive tonight. I could feel his arms tighten slightly around my waist. Oddly, tonight my mind was filled with mismatched thoughts. None of my thoughts went together. They kept on switching from one thing to another. Finally I sighed and turned to face the angel that lay beside me.

Seeing my frustration on my face, he asks, "Bella what's the matter?"

"I can't sleep," was my soft reply.

He chuckled softly, "Bella, Bella, Bella. You don't know how amusing that statement is to me. "I can't sleep", he quoted, "well neither can I."

I felt my cheeks flush. "That is not what I meant Edward. I'm trying to keep my thoughts away from you!"

A brief flash of hurt flashed across his golden irises. _Good. At least he had fed recently,_ I thought. That hurt was quickly replaced by confusion. "Why do you want to keep me out of your thoughts? You know that I can't read them."

"It's just… Every time I start to think about us, I eventually start to think about other things," I implied.

Apparently Edward didn't understand what I was referring to because the confusion was even more evident. "What do you mean Bella?"

My blush deepened healthily. "You're blushing." It wasn't a question. "What are you thinking Bella? It's driving me crazy!"

I couldn't respond, it was just too embarrassing. We had talked about it before, but I still think we could have more. I decided to just come out and say it. The more I stalled, the more he would push. "Every time I close my eyes Edward, I picture us. I picture us doing things that we can't do now. I picture you and me being intimate in ways that we can't be now because of me being human. I love you, I really truly do, but sometimes I can't help but dream about what it would feel like to kiss you for real!" I tried desperately to stop the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. I hoped that he wouldn't be mad at me. He asked. I closed my eyes tight and waited for his expected temper to flare; the scolding and chastising about our physical boundaries.

When the reprimanding never came I opened my eyes only to stare deeply into pained orbs. His eyes held pain, suffering, and guilt, but mostly it held sorrow; sorrow for the love that he couldn't give me. I knew that we couldn't be intimate in the ways that I wanted, and I suddenly felt very guilty that I was doing nothing on my part to actually help our relationship.

"Bella, I honestly have nothing I can say except that I'm sorry. I'm not worthy of you Bella. I can't give you the one thing that you ask of me without the possibility of me hurting you. I'm so sorry Bella."

"No! Don't ever say you're not good enough for me! It's me who is not good enough for you! All this time I've acted so childish because you can't give me one thing. My body calls for yours, true, but my heart calls to your love even more. I can survive without having intimacy between us. What I can't survive without is you!" I cried to him.

His arms tightened around me and he pulled me tight against his stone chest. It was only until now did I realize how close we were. "Bella," he whispered softly.

"Edward," I said softly back.

He buried his nose into my neck and ran his lips along my throat. My heart rate quickened, and my eyes fell shut. "Bella this is pure torture. I wish with every ounce of my undead body that I could make love to you. So many times have I thought about holding you, touching you, and wanting you. You are not the only one who wishes for a better relationship…"

"Couldn't we try though?" I asked timidly. "I mean. I know what the risks are, but isn't that what love is all about. We can just take it one step at a time. For instance, I can work on controlling my body movement, and you can work on your control."

"It's not that simple Bella, but I do understand where you are coming from. Maybe we could try working our way up. It could start with just deepening our kisses," he smile that crooked smile as I blushed at his choice of words.

I nodded in agreement, "I think that would work."

"So it's settled then. We both work hard for a better relationship," I groaned, "I feel like I'm in a soap opera."

Edward laughed, "Your right, but not tonight. You, my beautiful human, need sleep."

I sighed. "You'll be right here when I wake up?" I didn't need to ask, but I did anyway.

"Right here."

And so I drifted off finally, dreaming about the next few weeks. I couldn't wait to see how this worked out. Groan Alice will want to take me shopping!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2.

I awoke to the soft chirping of birds outside my window. Wait! What time was it?! I gasped as I rose from the bed in a jerky motion. I glance at the clock on the nightstand. I was late! Preparing to spring from the bed, I felt cold hands pull me back down. I struggled to break out of Edward's grasp, hitting myself in the forehead in the process. Finally, I just gave up and laid there.

"Edward," I whispered softly, "Aren't we late for school?"

He let out a small guffaw and responded, "We would be if it wasn't Saturday."

I groaned and rose up again, rubbing my now sore forehead. "Is your forehead okay?" Edward asked sincerely. I replied with a quick yes and walked over to grab my toiletries. For the first time that morning I turned to face him, "I need a human moment."

"By all means."

I smiled and left for a fast shower. I gently turned on the shower on a reasonable temperature, and stripped down. My eyes caught the sight of my reflection in the mirror. I sighed. I looked so ordinary. I could clearly point out several flaws on my body. It wasn't fair. Edward was so perfect! My gaze stopped at my breasts. No they weren't flat, but they were not big either. One thing I could be thankful, though, is that I had a flat, toned stomach. Give you one guess to why that is… Emmett.

I snapped out of my reverie and stepped into the shower. My chain of bad luck struck and I slipped and hit the bottom of the shower. I groaned in pain. Before I could comprehend what had actually happened, the door flew open and there he stood. His eyes held worry and concern.

"Bella I heard a bang? What hap…" he trailed off as he took in my naked form slowly standing up. His eyes widened and I knew that if he could, a huge blush would be on his face.

"Edward! Oh, I'm sorry I made you worry. I slipped. He he," I giggled nervously. When he didn't answer I looked closely at him. Wait! I followed his gaze… he was staring at my chest. Oh yeah! I was naked.

Then I did what any relatively normal girl would do; I screamed. He quickly started to apologize. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I'll just leave now!" he squeaked and shut the door behind him. Ok maybe I shouldn't have screamed like that, but hey, I was surprised and my butt hurt.

Returning to the task at hand, I quickly finished my shower and was dressed in speed that I didn't know I had. When I looked into the mirror again, I noticed that I had a deep blush on my cheeks. I didn't know why though. Hadn't we agreed last night that we were working for a better relationship? My gaze followed the path from where he stood to where he had speedily departed. I couldn't help it, and before I knew it, I was giggling uncontrollably. I don't think this was what either of us had in mind for the first day.

Strangely, after I thought about it, I wasn't embarrassed at all. I mean, he was bound to see me naked sometime. Poor Edward, I bet he is dying of embarrassment. Probably blaming himself for the whole thing too even if it had been me and my klutzy self who fell over in the first place. Oh well. What's done is done.

I harshly drove a brush through my hair and threw it up into a messy pony tail. I gave myself a once over and smiled in approval. I opened the door quietly, and made my way down the stairs. I was proud. I only tripped over the last two stairs! When I walked into the kitchen a plate of fruit and a beautiful vampire were there to greet me. I smiled and immediately began to dig in. I paused when I noticed him staring at me with a guilty expression. Before I could say anything, he beat me to it. "I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant to do that. I should have knocked first. Please forgive me!" he begged pitifully. I hated to see him beat himself up over nothing. He had been to medical for Christ sake! It's not like it's nothing he hadn't seen before. Okay, bad excuse.

I gently set down my fork and looked him straight in the eye, "Edward Cullen don't you dare blame yourself for that! What happened a few minutes ago was my fault. And besides what does it matter, I love you and you love me. You were bound to see me naked at some point right?" I blushed a little at my straight forwardness.

His mood did a complete 180 and a smirk plastered itself to his face. "I'm flattered Bella. I had no idea that you wanted me to see you naked." Okay now he was pushing it. This his smile turned very endearing. He stalked over to me and lifted me smile and pulled me flush against his marble chest.

"I think now is as good time as ever to try something a little new Bella. What do you think?" he asked, his voice teasing with a hint of… what was that…lust? I somehow managed to stop myself from losing complete control and threading my hands through those gorgeous reddish brown locks. As if sensing my struggle he persisted even further, "Behave Bella. Can't have you failing your part of the deal now can we?"

"It would be a lot easier if you would stop teasing me and kiss me already!" I growled in frustration.

"As you wish milady," he murmmered. And just like that his lips were sealed over mine, but unlike the cautious kisses of our past, this kiss was much deeper. Not one of those goodbye kisses that I was afraid of. This was a hello kiss; one with promises of the future. I couldn't help but smile softly into the kiss. Although it took all my restraint, I managed to keep my hands still and let him devour my lips. When he pulled away I was certain that my heart could be heard throughout all of Forks. Edward was literally supporting my entire body weight as I tried desperately to clear the pleasure filled haze that threatened to kill all rational thought. I was out of breath and gasping for air.

I wasn't the only one affected. Edward stood with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, where they had involuntarily fallen when he kissed my. His breath was uneven as he took in air he didn't need. Maybe this deal would actually work. The doubts that had been poking at the back of my mind vanished as I stared into his eyes and saw nothing but love and admiration in those…oops… onyx orbs.

"Edward are you okay?" I breathed the question.

He said nothing and did nothing save for the gigantic smile that spread across his flawless face.

"Edward?" Now he was freaking me out a bit.

"Bella that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. As long as you kept still I was fine. Maybe we can do this. Oh Bella! Now I'm so excited. We are both going to have to work at this, but I think we can do this!"

I didn't try to stop the laughter that flowed from my slightly swollen lips. Edward looked like a kid in a candy store. I had never seen such excitement and determination in his eyes before. I softly laid my head against his chest. His arms squeezed me lovingly as I embraced him. We stood in silence for a few minutes before I muttered, "Just wait until Alice hears. I won't hear the end of it from her, and you are going to be in for a hell of a teasing from Emmett and Jasper."

He laughed and just told me to shut up and not ruin the moment.

**THANKS for the reviews. this is my first fanfic. so keep them coming. be nice though. next chap will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. In this chap. I'm going to embarrass the hell out of Edward. I know; I'm evil. **

Chap. 3

After I had finished my wonderful breakfast full of fruit and kisses, we both headed to Edward's house. As usual, Edward opened the car door for me; always the gentlemen. He was placing the key in the ignition before I could even buckle up. No matter how many times he did that, I still never got over that incredible vampire speed. Every time he used his speed, it only made me wish that I was just like him, but, as Edward puts it, he doesn't want to damn my soul.

He smiled cheekily at me and backed the car out of the driveway. Thankfully Charlie had left early this morning, so Edward went and got the Volvo. He hated driving my car. Said it was way to slow for him. When we hit the road, the speedometer hit 80 before I could protest.

I ten minutes we were pulling up the drive to the Cullen house. The entire drive had been quite. I don't know why. I didn't question it. A lot had happened in the last few hours. I opened the car door and stepped out only to trip over my own feet and go flailing forward. Just before I hit the ground strong arms caught me.

"Bella what am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

"No idea," I mumbled.

Once I was steady on my feat again we both trudged up the porch steps and entered the beautiful house.

"Bella!" A blur of black crashed into me and pulled me into a huge embrace.

"Alice I can't breathe," I managed.

"Alice let go or you will hurt her," Edward growled. She released her grip and began to bounce up and down excitedly.

I looked at her like she was insane, "Alice are you alright?" I couldn't help but ask. She was more hyper than normal. She just smiled and squealed.

"Bella I need to talk to you right now!" I didn't get to voice my opinion before I was being dragged upstairs. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I gave him a desperate look. I mouthed help me, but he just smiled innocently and walked into the kitchen. _Oh I'm going to get him for that,_ I glared at the kitchen.

"Bella I'm so proud of you!" I drew my attention back to Alice as she continued to drag me to her room. She slammed the door shut and threw me onto her bed. "Okay how did you do it Bella?" she asked

"Do what?"

"Duh! Get Edward to kiss you like that. I had a vision of him kissing you, but I don't know how you did it."

I smirked and giggled naughtily, "I don't know Alice. Should I really tell you?"

She scowled and to my shock, pushed me off the bed. She looked down at me and burst out laughing. I soon joined her. She begged, "Come on Bella please!" Then she gave the irresistible puppy dog pout.

I gave in, "Alright, alright Alice. I'll tell you." She clapped her hands excitedly and ushered me to speak. "Last night Edward and I made a deal. We are both going to work on our control for a better physical relationship."

She looked a little disappointed, "Is that all?"

I giggled again, "Not really. Something did happen earlier this morning."

"What? What happened? Tell me!"

"Okay this morning when I was stepping into the shower I slipped. Hey! Don't give me that look. Anyway, before I could really get a grip on myself, Edward came through the door," I trailed off.

She looked at me for a minute, "So?"

I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. "So, Edward saw me naked for the first time."

"Ah! Oh my god Bella! Are you serious? We so have to go shopping to celebrate. Oh my! I bet Edward freaked. I wish I could have been there."

"Alice! Yes he did sort of freak out and do we have to go shopping!? You know I don't like it."

"Oh come on Bella. We can get you a whole new wardrobe, get your hair done, and, and," and then she squealed again.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Bella you have no idea of the actual affect you have on Edward."

I tilted my head in question, "What do you mean?"

This time she giggled naughtily. "On some occasions Edward forgets that Jasper feels everything he feels. It's hilarious when Edward gets _excited_. Emmett has a field day when Edward gets happy."

I blushed a vibrant red. "So you mean to tell me that I give Edward, the perfect gentleman, erections."

"You shouldn't say it like that Bella, but in other words, yes you do. No matter how much of a gentleman he is, he is still a man. A man who is still a virgin may I add. He's over a century old and has been waiting for the perfect girl, and you, Bella, are the perfect girl." Alice smiled sweetly and patted my arm.

"Wow," was all I could manage. I couldn't imagine it. I had no idea I had that kind of affect on Edward. I felt flattered and loved.

"Now Bella can we please go shopping?" she asked.

I gazed at her from underneath my eyelashes. I sighed, "Well why not? There is no getting out of this anyway."

She smiled and grabbed me. We were down the stairs and in her car in five seconds flat. She was bouncing again in the driver's seat. "Now?" I whined.

"Yes now. I don't think you want to be here for the teasing Edward is about to have. I already thought it to Edward." That statement would have been confusing to any normal human. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah!"

And we were off to my inevitable torture.

Edward's POV

As Alice drug Bella away, I made my way to the kitchen. I could already here the dirty thoughts of Emmett. Jasper was not far behind. I slowly walked into the kitchen preparing for a teasing.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" Jasper greeted.

"Don't you know Jazz? It's Edward's friend," Emmett laughed.

I growled in warning, "Stop it Emmett."

"Aw come on Eddie. We know our little bro is finally growing up. Literally. Ha!" Jasper joined in.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Ooo. Are those erections giving you mood swings?" Emmett howled.

I didn't care anymore, I tackled Emmett.

"That is enough boys!" Esme's voice rebounded throughout the kitchen. "What has gotten into you three?"

"Well Edward has been diagnosed with a case of erect Titus," Jasper chuckled.

I swear if I could blush I would.

Esme gave me an understanding look that only made the situation worse.

"Hey Edward. Maybe you should try using lotion next time that happens," Emmett smirked.

I averted my eyes and pretended not to hear him. "Edward, dear, maybe you should talk to Carlisle about this," Esme suggested.

I groaned as Jasper and Emmett busted out laughing. Great, now I had to have a 'talk' with Carlisle. "Thank you Esme," I said sarcastically before leaving the room. I could still hear Emmett making jokes from my room. I felt ashamed for thinking of Bella in such a disgraceful way. I couldn't help it. I wanted her. Badly. I wanted to kiss her, lick her, and touch her. I wanted her to feel pleasure and return the favor.

Last night when she asked for a deal, I did not hesitate to agree. I feel like a sex deprived boy who wanted any chance he could get. That wasn't the case. I just wanted to give her the love she deserves. I am always such a gentleman around Bella because that is how my real parents raised me; to treat a woman with the utmost respect.

Maybe it was my own insecurities that told me that Bella didn't want me in the ways that I wanted her. Maybe it was because I had no experience. I mentally kicked myself for thinking this way. Of course Bella wanted more or she wouldn't have asked for it in exchange to getting married.

Suddenly I heard Emmett outside my door, "Horny much!"

"Shut up Emmett and Jasper stop telling him what I'm feeling!"

I could hear them laughing down the hall. Before I could move to go after them, a thought filled my head. _Edward; Bella and I are going shopping! See you in a few hours. Sorry about Emmett and Jasper. Good luck! _Well at least Bella would be tortured as well. I fell into deep thought for a while until I heard Carlisle come in from work. _Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute_? A moment later Carlisle knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"What seems to be the problem Edward?" he asked. He shut the door softly behind him and sat down on the bed I had recently obtained.

"It's about Bella," I started.

Carlisle's face turned concerned, "Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine, but…is it… natural for me to think about Bella the way I do," I was so embarrassed.

Carlisle smiled in understanding, "Edward what you are going through is completely natural. What with three sexually active couples you've had to live with and the fact that you love Bella dearly."

"So 'it' wouldn't be impossible?" I timidly asked.

"No; making love to Bella is not impossible. It is dangerous though if you do not have the control."

"That is ironic because Bella suggested last night that we both work on our self control."

"That would be best."

"Thank you Carlisle. Please don't…" I was interrupted.

Jasper and Emmett burst into fits of laughter again. They had been listening behind the door. Carlisle gave me a sympathizing look and left the room. I heard him outside; tell Emmett and Jasper to give me a break. Yeah right! Like that was going to happen.

Now before I did anything else, I needed to take a shower. A very cold shower.

**Review please. I warned you I would embarrass Edward. He he. Next chp. Will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Time for some real romance. Hope you like. **

Ch. 4

"Al- _ice_," I whined, "Can we go now. It's been four hours." I don't know how much more of this I can take. I have been trying on clothes for two and a half hours, and shopping for another two. I couldn't take much more. Most of the bags were from…dare I say it… sex stores. I just wanted to go see Edward. I missed him.

"We have one more thing to do before we leave alright?" Alice stated.

I groaned. When I looked up we were standing in front of a hair salon. "My hair!" I cried. "What in the world is wrong with my hair?"

"Bella," Alice sighed, "it's so plain. We are going to make it look sexy."

I blushed as Alice shoved me through the doors.

"Welcome how may we help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

Alice did all the talking. "Yes. This one here," she pointed to me, "needs a shampoo and then layer her hair and add some blonde highlights. Make the layers a little choppy and give her bangs a sexy look."

I gaped at Alice. She was kidding right? Apparently not because I was being led to the hair washing sink.

TWO HOUR LATER!

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked. I had refused to look as the hairstylist chopped off my hair.

"I guess," I mumbled.

The chair turned and I gasped. I looked good. I slowly reached up and ran my fingers through my hair. Oh my God! I looked hot. I turned my awed expression to Alice who burst into a fit of giggles. "Do you like it Bella?"

I stood and wrapped her into a big hug. "Thank you. I love it!"

She laughed. We paid and Alice left the stylist with a large tip. I glanced at Alice who was sporting a cocky look.

I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I saw something interesting.

Noticing my sudden stop Alice asks, "What's the matter Bells?"

She followed my gaze and smirked. "You want to get one?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah right. If Charlie ever found out I would be dead. There's no way."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. You should get a tattoo."

I thought about it and decided that I was going to get one. I opened the door and walked in. A very huge man greeted us. "How may I help you ladies?"

"Um…actually I was looking to get a tattoo," I spoke.

"How old are you?"

"18. Do you need to see my I.D.?"

"No. For some reason I trust you girls. Now what do you have in mind?"

I thought for a few minutes, and finally an idea came to mind. "Can you do a sword that is being surrounded by dragons? One made of fire and one made of ice?"

Alice looked shocked and then pleased. The man looked appalled and then relaxed. "Of course. Where do you want it?"

I pointed to the area on my lower abdomen at the right side just before my nether region. Again Alice looked shocked. The man just smirked and asked, "Who is this for?"

I glanced at Alice. "Boyfriend of three years."

"Ah."

He told me to sit in a reclining chair, kind of like one at a dentist office, and pull down my jeans to expose the skin. Then he prepared the ink and sterilized the tools.

I was slightly nervous about having a needle in my skin, but once he started the nerves vanished. I had felt far worse pain. Yes it bled a lot, but I've had much worse. Thankfully, I had made Alice leave while he was putting it on or else we would have had a serious problem.

All in all it took about three hours, and when he was finished I was very happy with the result. So was Alice. She couldn't stop smiling. Again she paid for everything.

At that point, my stomach decided to make itself known. Alice looked amused and suggested that we get something to eat for the human. We sat down after I had my food and made idle chat until Alice's cell phone rang.

"Here you answer it. It's Edward."

I took it a little too eagerly. "Hello."

"Alice! Where are you? Is Bella okay? How much longer are you going to be gone?" he sounded like he was about to freak out.

"Calm down Edward. I'm fine," I reassured.

"Bella? What's taking so long?"

I decided to be funny. "It's Alice. What do you expect?"

"Hey!"

He chuckled, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Oh! Guess what. I got my hair cut."

There was a silence and then, "Did Alice make you do it?"

"Well yeah, BUT I like it. I really like it."

A group of skater guys walked by and one yelled, "Hey sexy. You look fine!"

Edward flipped, "Bella! Did he yell that at you?"

As you all know, I'm a horrible liar, "No."

A feral growl could be heard on the other line, "Edward calm down. He walked away."

"I don't care."

"Please Edward. I'm fine," I begged.

I heard him take a few deep breaths. "I'll be home in a few minutes anyway. We're just about to leave. So be patient. Love you."

"Alright. Love you too."

I hung up and finished eating.

2O MINUTES LATER

We pulled into the drive way and my angel was waiting for me. He sweetly opened the door and helped me out. To my shock, as soon as I was on my feet, his lips sealed over mine. I stiffened and fought for my control. I felt him smile against my lips and wrap his arms tightly around my waist. I decided to be adventurous. I slowly, as to not push him too far, laid my hands on his chest. Ever so slowly I trailed them to his shoulders. That was as far as I got before, sadly, Alice made her presence known.

"Um if you two could stop making out for a second and help me with these bags, it would be much appreciated."

I glared strongly at Alice and laid my head on Edward's chest. His hold on me didn't loosen either. "Alice go away," I said.

Edward laughed heartily, "Bella that was mean."

"Wh_- at_? She interrupted our kiss," and then I did the most immature thing in the entire world; I stuck my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes and laughed along with Edward.

"You're impossible Bells," she said as she walked past us and into the house, hands full of bags.

"I'll make it up to you, but first let's get these bags inside. Where did you two go? It looks like you bought everything in the mall," he teased.

I sighed overdramatically, "Yes imagine my torture when Alice forced me into lingerie from Victoria Secret." Not realizing what I said, I was answered by a crooked smile from Edward. When I did realize what I said, I turned a lovely red.

"Victoria Secret huh?"

"Shut up," I grumbled. I turned and walked into the house.

He just chuckled and yelled, "By the way I love your hair!" Then he followed me inside.

Once inside, I put the bags in Alice's room. She would help me take them home later. Then I went to Edward's room and lay down in his bed. He was currently doing something with Jasper. I closed my eyes and my mind began to wonder. Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes only to have them sealed again with the feel of Edward's lips on mine. He kissed me with so much passion, that it left me weak in the legs. I was so thankful that I was lying down. His lips worked magic upon mine, and his hands found my hips, pulling me closer to him. This was so unfamiliar to me, but I was not about to complain. Like earlier, I slowly moved my fingers up his chest to rest them on his shoulders. I let them stay there for a few moments, giving him plenty of time to pull away. When he didn't, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my finger throw his messy hair.

I felt him smile into my lips. I was so proud of myself. I hadn't fainted or lost control yet. Edward's kiss softened a little and he moved his lips sweetly with mine. My heart was racing and nearly leaped out of my chest when I felt a cool tongue run over my bottom lip. I struggled for control and managed not to lose it. I kept my lips closed and felt him pull away. He kept his face close to mine, but we were both breathing deeply. His sweet breath fanned me and left me light headed. My eyes were still closed and I almost hesitantly opened them. I gazed into slightly darker gold eyes. It took me a minute to comprehend what that meant. When it hit me, I smile brightly. Edward chuckled at me and smiled brightly himself.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah. That was amazing," he agreed. "I'm proud of you my beautiful Bella; you didn't lose control."

I rolled my eyes, "It means so much that you have confidence in me."

"You can't really blame me. Nine times out of ten you either faint or move to fast."

I couldn't disagree so I averted my eyes. He laughed at me with his eyes. I decided to bring it up, "Your eyes didn't turn that dark."

"Yeah. That wasn't as hard as I thought. As long as we both move slowly, I'm pretty okay. You did amazingly well, so it was easier for me to keep control. It was nice kissing you for real, angel," he cooed.

I smiled, "I agree. That was an amazing kiss."

He was still very close to me. His hands were rubbing gentle circles on my hips. It felt so good! I shifted a little and he moved to lie beside me. We stared at each other in silence for the longest time just enjoying each other's company.

Finally he spoke, "Why don't you call Charlie and tell him you're spending the night with Alice?"

"Okay." I quickly picked up the phone and called Charlie. It took about two minutes and we were lying back in silence again. I began to think about the tattoo I had gotten. I was about to tell him about it, but once again I was stopped by his stone cold lips on mine. I would have stopped him if his lips didn't feel so damn good!

**REVIEW!I'm going to be evil and stop here. Ha! I decided to make Bella a little rebellious. don't realy know if i got the tat info right, but oh well. I was going to wait a little while to do ch. 4, but the reviews were so nice, so I went ahead and did it. Keep them coming. Ch.5 will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. So a lot of people were wondering why I chose such a random tattoo. In this chap. You'll find out why. ENJOY! **

Ch. 5

For the rest of my Saturday evening, I cuddled in the cold embrace of Edward. Neither of us wanted to be apart, so we decided to watch a movie. How we ended up with The Notebook I'll never know. It was a relatively good movie; to mushy for my liking though. The ending was really sad and I cried. Edward sweetly kissed my tears away and we started to stare at each other. We had been doing that a lot lately. Kissing too. I loved it!

Edward leaned in a pressed his lips to mine for the… I lost count… however many times he had kissed me since me and Alice had got back from the mall. That brings up my current predicament; how do I tell Edward? I decided to be hypothetical.

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"What if I did something kind of unlike me? Would you be mad at me?"

He looked at me strangely, "What do you mean Bella?"

I bit my lip. This was harder than I thought! _Just come out with it!_ I yelled to myself. I took a deep, needed breath. "Um… while Alice and I were at the mall, I….um…got something done."

"I know. You got your hair done," he stated matter- of- factly.

"That's not what I meant," I shook my head. By now we were sitting on his bed, well I was sitting in his lap and he was sitting on the bed.

"Then what do you mean Bella?"

Here it goes! "I got a tattoo," my voice sounded like a whimper.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I got a tattoo. Are you mad?"

He seemed to ponder my sudden revelation. Then a wide smirk appeared on his face, "Where'd you get it?" His voice was low and husky. It sent shivers down my spine. His smirk widened, "Can I see it?"

"NO!"

If possible his smirk grew wider. Okay he has been smirking a lot at me lately. "Why can't I see it? Is it some place inappropriate?" Now he was teasing me. Well, two can play that game.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to wait and find out," I said with a fake snotty attitude.

He laughed and laid me on my back. "I have ways of finding out Bella."

Then he was tickling me mercilessly. "Okay! I give up! I'll tell you just stop!" He let go and let me breathe, then he gave me an eager look. I lifted up my index finger and pointed to where the tattoo was hidden by my clothing.

"Ooo. My Bella has turned kinky," he laughed. Oh god! He did not just say that? Now I'm blushing!

"Ed-_ward_ stop it," I whined. He just laughed harder and asked what the tattoo was.

"Actually, it's a tattoo of a sword being surrounded by a fire dragon and an ice dragon."

Edward look puzzled, "Well that's random. Why did you choose such a tattoo?"

I was wondering when he was going to ask that. "A sword stands for strength right?" He nodded. "Well I chose a sword because it represents the strength that we both have and are working for. The fire dragon represents me; my blood. My blood is like fire coursing through my veins when I am around you. You, Edward, are the ice dragon. Cold to the touch and yet able to dowse the flame and keep me in control. We are two opposites held together by the strength of the sword. Our destinies are intertwined. My love for you and your love for me."

When I finished my little speech, he was staring at me in silent awe. "Wow Bella. I had never even thought of it that way," he buried his face into the crook of my neck, "You truly are amazing."

"Thank you," and like that we were kissing again. His hands around my waist and my arms around his neck. It was getting easier every time. We worked on one thing at a time, and sped up the process every time. For example, when I was preparing dinner for myself earlier this evening, Edward would pop up out of nowhere and kiss me. Emmett got a particular enjoyment out of my reactions. Edward would always come up when I least expected him. Thanks to all that, we were able to kiss passionately without moving really slow now.

Now we were making out on his bed, and I was savoring every movement of his lips. I was shocked stiff when I felt his tongue run urgently along my bottom lip. I hesitated until I felt him push harder. I slowly opened my mouth and his tongue immediately accepted the invitation. Slowly his tongue explored the depths of my moist cavern. A low moan escaped my lips and I felt him smile. Sadly, he pulled away shortly after and allowed me to breathe. My breaths were in small pants as were his even if he didn't need it.

"That was new," I managed. He smiled and nodded. Then his face turned serious. That was when I noticed his pitch black eyes. "Maybe a little too new."

He shook his head, "No it's nothing I can't handle, but I must warn you Bella. Never retaliate and try to do what I just did to you."

"Why?"

"Because if you were to accidentally brush against one of my fangs, it would be all over. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but can I tongue tie with you?" I blushed at my choice of words.

He smiled and chuckled, "Of course."

Again I took in the state of his eyes. "You need to hunt." It wasn't a question. More like a demand.

He just nodded. "I'll be fine until morning though. It's late and you, my human, need to sleep."

I pouted and to my shock, Edward caught my bottom lip in his mouth and began to suck. The hands that were on my waist trailed down my thighs, and I involuntarily arched into him. My body was tingling all over. He kissed me slowly for a few moments then turned to lie beside me; my back to his chest. He softly hummed my lullaby into my ear. I was asleep in no less than five minutes.

Something wasn't right this morning. I turned and lifted myself from the bed. One major thing was missing; Edward. Where was he? I jumped up, bad idea, and tripped over some covers lying on the floor. I landed on my hands and knees. I heard laughter from the doorway and looked up to see Jasper suppressing the urge to laugh at my clumsiness.

"Go ahead and laugh. It's inevitable," I grumbled.

He shook his head, "No, I'm okay. Here let me help you up." He gently helped me to my feet then gave me a look that made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Um…What?" Was there something on my face? Drool maybe?

The look turned into a teasing smile, "Nothing, just thinking about all the emotions I felt coming from this room last night. So what did Edward do that made you so aroused huh?"

Oh my god! "Jasper! That is personal!"

He laughed long and hard. "Oh that was so priceless." Noticing my angry stare, he composed himself. "Yeah, well, sorry about that. Um… Edward's gone hunting this morning. He should be back by this afternoon.

"Oh." I walked around Jasper with a huff and made my was to the kitchen.

"Aw come on Bells. I was just kidding. Well not about the arousal part but don't be mad at me," he begged.

I rounded on him, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Jasper. The real Jasper doesn't take every chance he gets to embarrass me. I thought that was Emmett's job?"

"What about me?" Emmett asked entering the kitchen.

"Nothing." I yanked open the fridge and began to search.

"She's mad because I embarrassed her about last night," Jasper informed.

"Jasper!" I yelled in attempt to get him to shut up.

He bluntly ignored me. Emmett was looking curious and amused.

"What happened?" he questions Jasper.

Jasper smirks, "Our dear Bella here forgot that I can feel her emotions last night. Her arousal was so obvious when Edward was doing whatever he was doing last night."

"Jas_-per_," I cried in humiliation. Emmett was literally rolling on the ground laughing. A feminine voice cut through the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" It was Rosalie.

Both boys immediately stopped laughing when they heard frustration in her voice. Rosalie plus anger equaled a big no-no. I hadn't witnessed it, but I had heard from Edward and Alice that it wasn't pretty. I gave her a desperate look which she returned with a understanding look. That through me for a loop. Normally, Rosalie would grin and then let the boys torture me. Apparently, not today.

Her attention returned to the two boys, "You two had better apologize right now! Bella's personal life is not to be broadcasted around the house! Now apologize Emmett or no sex for a week."

Emmett's face took on a look of horror and he quickly turned to me and yelled several apologies. Next she went for Jasper, "You too Jasper or I will tell Alice about this and you will receive the same treatment. Jasper copied exactly what Emmett had done.

Then her attention turned to me. She smiled, "Come on Bella. Let's leave these to nut heads alone."

I grabbed the pop- tart I had set on the counter and followed her out of the room. She had a look of amusement on her face as we traveled up the stair. "Bella would you mind coming to my room for a moment?"

I was shocked. "Not at all."

She opened her bedroom door and allowed me in. Her room was full of fashion accessories. This didn't shock me. After all, Rosalie could be interpreted for a runaway model any day. Once we were both settled on her futon, she began to speak, "Bella first of all I wanted to apologize for the way I have treated you. It was uncalled for and rude. So, I'm sorry. For everything."

I gaped at her and then responded, "I accept your apology Rosalie. No offense, but I always thought that you hated me."

She laughed, "Bella I have _never_ hated you. To tell you the truth, I was jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of me?" I couldn't believe it.

She nodded, "You have had so many things that I wish I could've had when I was human."

I frowned, "I'm sorry Rosalie."

"Please, call me Rose, and don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

I smiled, "Okay Rose. So, friends?"

She smiled herself, "Friends." Then she hugged me and began to interrogate me about Edward and I.

"I thought you said that my love life didn't need to be broadcasted around the house?"

"I did, but I really want to know."

So I told her. We were soon joined by Alice, and we spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon discussing our boyfriends/ husbands.

**another chp. done. things are getting hot! review please. next chap up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to those who thought ch.5 was a little short. This one will be longer. Promise. Here it is…ch.6. Hope you like. **

Ch. 6

Rose, Alice and I spent I don't know how many hours talking about our lives. Unfortunately, the conversation changed back to my love life with Edward.

"So Bells, are you excited?" Alice pushed.

"About what?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "She means, do you have any ideas on how to seduce Edward?"

"What!?" I screamed, "No, no, no! We are both moving slow with this. I do not want to cause a problem with either one of our control."

Alice whined, "Aw Bells just here us out. We can give you plenty of tips that won't risk either of you losing control, but it will be enough to drive Eddie crazy."

I thought about it for a minute and decided that hearing them out couldn't hurt. I hesitantly nodded. Rosalie smiled and began, "Okay, first you have to wear lots of blue."

"That won't be a problem seeing as how nearly all the stuff we bought at the mall is blue," I commented.

"Right. Also, wear as little clothes as possible when you go to bed. It will drive Edward crazy. Be allusive and make Edward beg for you. Have him squirming in his place," Alice grinned evilly.

I glared at Alice, "We want to seduce him not make him simultaneously combust."

Rosalie snorted at my remark. "Well maybe you don't have to torture him too badly. Just leave him at a point wear you know he can't help but ask for more."

I nodded. That sounded easy enough. But as they say; some things are easier said than done. "How do I do that exactly? We all know that I'm accident prone, and screw up nearly everything."

"You'd be surprised at how much that turns Edward on," Alice said nonchalantly.

I blushed, "You're kidding right? How can my being clumsy be any kind of a turn on?"

This time Rosalie butted in, "Edward has an imagination Bella. From what I've heard from Jasper and Emmett, he thinks your clumsiness is cute and oddly sexy."

"Seriously?" It sounded so impossible.

"Mmmhmm. He also likes it when you give him that puppy dog face where you make your eyes really big."

I knew my face had a look of bewilderment, "It just sounds so strange," I finally stated.

"I suppose to you it does, but Edward only holds the deepest love for you Bella," Alice smiled.

Before we could continue, we were interrupted by the very one whom we had been thinking of, "Yes Bella. Alice is right."

I gasped and whirled around only to end up on the floor. I groaned and rubbed by sore butt. Rosalie and Alice were laughing and Edward was trying hard not to. He walked over and helped me up. "My beautiful, silly Bella. I love you dearly," he whispered in my ear. My legs turned to jell-o, and I snapped my head up to look into his eyes. I had no chance to speak because he had wrapped me into a loving embrace. I rested my head on his chest and inhaled his godly scent. He pulled away and tilted my chin up. "I. love. You." He tapped my nose with his finger with every word.

"I love you too."

"Aww!" Two voices echoed.

I jumped away from Edward like I had been burned, my face flushed red. "That was so sweet!" Alice chirped.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Ugh." I buried my face back into Edward's chest which I felt tremble with silent laughter. I looked up at him, "And just what do you think is so funny mister?"

"You."

I sighed. I let out a startled squeak when I felt my feet leave the floor. I turned my head to Edward, and noticed I was in his arms bridle style. "Come my angel. I have to get you home or Charlie will have a cow."

He turned a walked out of the room with me in his loving arms. I waved over my shoulder at Alice and Rosalie who both winked and gave me thumbs up. We passed Carlisle on the way out, and he just laughed and shook his head.

I was strapped into the car, and we were on the road when I felt the urge to ask Edward, "How much of the conversation did you hear?" He knew which one I was referring to.

He shrugged, "Just the last part. Rose and Alice's minds were heavily guarded too, so I'm curious to know what you three were talking about." He glances at me in expectance.

"Sorry baby, but this conversation is rated girls only," I giggled.

"PU- lease!" he begged. Then he gave me that look; that look that always dazzled me.

"Nu-uh. That is not going to work this time," I scolded. He pouted the rest of the way to my house. We were almost to the house when I realized something, "Edward we forgot my clothes!"

"No we didn't. I had Carlisle help me bring them to your place earlier this morning before I went hunting."

"Oh." I let out a sigh of relief.

We pulled into the driveway, and I noticed that Charlie was home. I stepped out of the car and made my way to the door. I didn't trip!

"Bella is that you?" Charlie yelled from the living room. It sounded like a rerun of an old game was on.

"Yeah dad it's me…and Edward." Dad still hadn't totally accepted Edward after what had happened before. I walked into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in twenty!" I hollered to him.

He didn't respond. Instead, he came into the kitchen. "Edward," he greeted.

"Chief Swan," Edward retaliated. Always polite.

"Oh right. Bella you don't have to cook for me tonight. I have to work a double shift at the station tonight. Can you handle it here by yourself?"

"You know I can dad," I smiled.

"Alright then, I actually have to leave like right now so I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright dad. See ya," I called as he left for the police cruiser.

After he left, there was a comfortable silence while Edward watched me prepare my dinner. I glanced at the clock. It read 6:30. Wow! It was already 6:30. I quickly finished preparing my meal and sat down to eat. I felt Edward's eyes burning holes into me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered, "Just trying to figure out how to make you tell me about the conversation you had with Rose and Alice."

I sighed, "Edward just let it go. We were talking about girl stuff."

"If it was just girl stuff, their minds wouldn't be so protected."

"Ugh! That's because girl stuff isn't meant for boys to hear!" I huffed.

"Bella please tell me!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

I set my fork down and marched over to the sink to wash my dishes. "No."

He came up behind me and turned me to face him. "Yes."

"I am not having this argument with you Edward. I said no," I tried to push him away. It was like pushing a mountain.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me flush against him, "And I said yes."

I sighed, "Okay I give up. Alice and Rose were telling me what you liked most about me." There, it wasn't a complete lie, or the complete truth.

He looked disappointed, "That's all?"

"Yep. Sorry to disappoint you."

He shook his head and lowered his lips onto mine. He relinquished his hold on my wrists and wound his hands around my waist. My arms went around his neck, and our tongues made passionate love. I moaned at the feel of his tongue dancing with mine. I felt his hands run lower down my back. When they didn't stop I moaned again. Now his hands were resting on my ass. He squeezed slightly causing me to let out a deep, throaty moan.

He broke off and stared at my flushed face. His hands had not moved, not that I was complaining. I laughed, "Your hands seem to have found a new toy Edward."

He laughed and I knew he would have blushed if he could. "I decided to be a little courageous. I'm just glad you didn't push me away."

I smiled, my arms still wrapped around him, "Feel free to touch me in any way you please."

A devious smirk appeared on his face, "I will hold you to that my little vixen."

His lips were on my neck before I could think. His talented tongue running wet kisses up and down. My head tilted back and I moaned. Then he began suck on different parts of my neck. He continued this for a few moments, and then his lips burned a trail down my neck to the top of my chest. He kissed me softy on the small amount of cleavage showing from my shirt then pulled away.

My head was still tilted back, and my head was spinning. I had never ever been kissed like that. My breathing was heavy and my face was as red as a tomato. I lifted my head back up and was dazzled by a heart warming smile on his face. He looked so satisfied, and what's even better; his eyes weren't black!

"He, he. Bella come back to me please," he whispered.

"I'm here. Just trying to keep from fainting."

"If you should ever fall I will catch you," he answered sweetly.

I giggled, "I think I need a shower."

His arms tightened around my waist, "Just let me hold you a little longer."

Then I had a miraculous thought. I was just a little afraid to ask. Oh screw it!

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you…Would you like to…um…join me?" I asked him afraid of his answer.

I felt him stiffen and my hope fell. It was quickly rekindled when I heard him shakily ask, "Are…Are you s..sure?"

"Yes."

I looked straight into his eyes. "I trust you."

He smiled and kissed the inside of my palm. I was in his arms and headed for the stairs before I got an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes."

I laughed as he led me into the bathroom and shut the door. He gently set me down, and we both stared at each other. Without taking his gaze from me, he turned on the shower. Then he slowly removed his shirt. I had seen him topless many times before, but every time I saw him, I felt so self-conscious.

He smile reassuringly at me, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Bella. Don't force yourself."

"No I want to." I nervously lifted my shirt over my head. His eyes widened as he took in the purple lacy bra I had on. His hands came out to rest on my hips and pull me closer to him.

"Allow me," he whispered before his lips were on mine. I felt his hands trail to my stomach and then cup my breasts through the thin piece of cloth. I moaned, and his hands left my chest. They trailed down until they rested on the hem of my jeans. With a flick of his wrist they were unbuttoned and unzipped. Ever so slowly, he slid the jeans down my legs. Not once had he broken our kiss. I stepped out of the jeans once they had pulled around my feet.

Edward broke the kiss to gaze at his handy work. His eyes drank in the sight of me in a matching purple bra and panties. I resisted the urge to cover up. When his eyes met mine again, he breathed, "So beautiful." Then he quickly stripped himself of his jeans leaving us both in only our underwear. Deciding to be brave, I brought my hands up to the clasp resting in between my breast. His eyes followed my every move. With a small 'click', the straps came lose, and I let the bra fall to the floor. I watched as his gaze lowered and his eyes widen. I didn't feel any sort of nervousness, surprisingly, considering this was the first time we had been in a situation like this. My only fear was self-consciousness.

In one fluid motion, Edward lost his last stitch of clothing, and I found myself going wide eyed at the sight of him in all his glory. I gulped silently. He was…well packaged. Catching myself staring, I brought my gaze back to his. He met me with a crooked smile. I placed me hands on the elastic waist band of my panties and pulled them down. Now we were both exposed to the fullest. Edward stepped towards me and wrapped me in his arms. "So irresistibly beautiful." He opened the shower door and guided us both inside.

At first we were both a little tense, but when Edward filled his hands with body wash and began to wash me, all my insecurities vanished, and I relaxed. As if taking my posture as a sign to continue, he rinsed the soap from my body, and began to explore. First he caressed my breast softly; pinching the nipples slightly. Heat pulled between my legs as his hands became less soft and more aggressive. His mouth followed shortly, sucking and licking each nipple with eagerness. I was moaning and tossing my head from side to side.

Then, like a hurricane crashing through a small city, the moment was ruined.

"Bella! Bella I'm home. Turns out I was let off my shift early." It was Charlie! He was home early. Oh god! Edward froze and quickly shut off the water. He hopped out of the shower and was dressed before I could speak.

"Hurry Bella. He'll be up here in a minute," he hissed.

Like someone had pressed fast forward on my mind, I leaped out of the shower and began drying myself off.

"I'll meet you in your room later," I heard him speak before I was alone in the bathroom.

I dressed at a slower pace when I realized it didn't matter now. I put on soft baby blue nightgown that had mysteriously appeared in the bathroom and through my hair up in a messy bun. I noticed before I had dressed that my nipples were red and swollen as well as my lips.

After cleaning myself up enough to look decent, I ran downstairs to see Charlie.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells. Sorry about the unexpected return."

"That's alright. I was just about to go to bed anyway," I said. _No, I was about to be loved by Edward. Grr._

"Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

I ran back up the stairs and into my room. Edward was laying on my bed in a new pair of clothes. I also noticed that his eyes were completely black. Oh well.

"Hey," I greeted as I walked over and lay down beside him.

"Hey yourself." It was silent before, "Look Bella; I'm sorry. I got carried away. I…" I cut him off.

"Edward. I didn't let you do anything that I didn't want you to do."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely one hundred percent positive," I smiled.

He smile back, "Good because I was hoping you liked it. By the way, I love the tattoo. It is extremely sexy."

It was almost like he purred this to me.

I buried my face into his side, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sleep Bella. Tomorrow we have school."

I nodded drowsily before falling into a sleep filled with dreams that showed what could have happened if Charlie hadn't of shown up.

**I know I'm evil. Bet you weren't expecting that. Ha ha ha. You just have to wait for ch.7 to find out what happens. And the sexual tension begins to build. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I was mean in the last ch. So I made ch.7 fast. This chap. Is going to be a little slow considering school. Hope you like. **

Ch.7

_Sweat pored down my body. Me breaths came in hot gasps. Every inch of my body was on fire. His hands. Oh his hands. Everywhere at once. Touching me. His fingers pushing in and out; faster and faster, quickly replaced by him. Filling me with the chilling sensation as we moved as one. I could feel my euphoria approaching. Our screams and moans bringing me closer and closer. Each thrust making my mind go white. And then it happened, the pleasure coursing through my veins. Our releases followed in unison. _

I jerked awake, me breath ragged from my erotic dream. I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry. I slowly ran a damp hand through my tasseled hair. The dream kept playing and replaying in my head. I could literally feel everything. I moved my legs slightly and felt the dampness of my panties. I had actually had and orgasm!

"Bella?" I froze. Oh please tell me I hadn't had that dream while Edward was here. I would die from embarrassment.

"Bella are you alright?" I could here the underlying meaning to those words.

"I… I'm f…fine. I think," I stuttered.

The lamp turned on temporarily blinding me. When I could see again, I was staring into what looked to be amused onyx eyes.

"E…Edward?"

"I'm here Bella."

My breathing had slowed a little bit, but I could still feel the aftershocks of the dream electrifying my body.

"I'm guessing that was some dream Bella?" he teased. "Sure did sound like one," he took in a breath, "Smells like one too."

I groaned in humiliation. He could _smell_ my orgasm. Talk about the ultimate embarrassment. I averted my gaze and looked down.

"Bella! Oh Bella it's alright," his voice sounded pained.

That's when I felt the moisture on my face. I was crying? I guess being caught having a wet dream with your boyfriend right there would cause a girl like me to cry. I buried my face into my hands and let the tears fall.

I felt him pull me into his arms. "Shh Bella. It's alright. I'm sorry. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I…sniff…can't help it…sob… I'm so embarrassed!" I cried and sobbed.

"Bella I should have known this would happen. Earlier in the shower I left you unsatisfied. Because of that your body tried to find release. Baby it's alright. shh," he continued to comfort me until my sobs had turned into sniffles.

I raised my head up and asked, "What time is it?"

"About six. We have school in two and a half hours."

"Oh." I laid my head on his chest. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Has this ever happened to you before?" I felt him stiffen slightly then relax.

"B…Bella…um…yeah it has," he admitted.

"Good. That makes me feel a little better," I smiled.

He laughed and shook his head. "Do you want to get up?"

I nodded and stood up. I gave him a look and he nodded. "Go ahead."

After my refreshing shower, with no slips might I add, I had myself a quick breakfast. I glanced at the clock again; 7:30. We still had time.

I decided to ask a question that had been bugging me all, well almost all, night.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"How is that you had such good control last night?"

His expression turned proud, "Actually last night, I guess you didn't notice, you were completely still save for your head and your lips. That allowed me to have better control."

"Oh. That makes sense." It was quite for a few minutes until I felt my chin being lifted. His lips brushed against my jaw and he trailed them up to my ear.

"I rather enjoyed hearing you moan. I'm curious to know what would happen if we went even further."

I shuddered deliciously at the thought. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips hungrily devoured mine. The kiss lasted about three seconds, and he pulled away.

I pouted. He laughed, "Sorry love, but looks like you're going to have to survive school without me today. I need to hunt if I am to experiment this afternoon."

The thought of being in class without Edward put a damper on my mood. "Don't look like that Bella. You're much more beautiful when you smile. And don't worry, I'll miss you every second of today. Now you better get going or you'll be late."

I nodded solemnly and grabbed my bag. I opened the front door and walked out to my truck. I turned to face Edward again with me leaning against the car door. He placed his right arm above my head and looked down at me through his lashes. Then he kissed me goodbye and opened the door for me. He gave my butt a playful swat and shut the door. He waved as I pulled off, then he was gone. Today was going to be so freaking boring!

I pulled into the school parking lot just after 8:15. I still had fifteen minutes before class started. While pulling into a close parking space, I noticed that Jessica and Lauren were standing close by watching my every move.

I got out of my truck and made my way to the small cafeteria. I now had ten minutes before class started. Jessica and Lauren were still staring at me. It was starting to freak me out. Finally, I just decided to ignore it.

The bell rang and I sprang up and made way to first period. The day went by as I had predicted it. Slow, boring, snore-fest. All day though, Jessica and Lauren had been eye balling me like a pair of stalkers.

When lunch came around, I was so glad to get some food. Sadly, I had none of the Cullens to sit with today, so I went to sit with Angela.

"Hey Ang," I greeted pleasantly. Angela was by far my best friend in this entire school. Well, when Alice wasn't around.

"Oh hey Bella. The Cullen family not here today?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Can I…"

"Hey Bella! Why don't you come sit with us?" It was Jessica and Lauren again.

I didn't want to be rude, so I sat down at their table and began to pick at my lunch.

"So Bella, how are things with you and Edward," Jessica asked.

I wanted to humor her, "Oh we're great actually! We just decided to up our relationship a little bit."

"Really. I don't want to seem nosey, but where is Edward today?" she pushed. I didn't like her tone. They were definitely up to something.

"Um… he's camping with his brothers and sisters today."

"Oh that's nice," this time it was Lauren. She had never liked me, so I knew she had a reason for talking to me. I finally got fed up with it.

"Okay! What do you two want?" I glared.

They both looked appalled. "Whatever do you mean Bella?" Jessica's sugar coated voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

I let out what sounded very similar to a growl, "You know exactly what I mean Jessica. You never talk to me since I started dating Edward. Why all of a sudden would you just start talking to me?"

Both there faces went under metamorphosis. Lauren looked deadly, and Jessica looked pissed beyond reason.

"Look Bella. I want Edward alright? A nobody bitch like you doesn't deserve him," Jessica commented.

"I beg your pardon, but not even if you were the last girl on earth would Edward even consider dating a stuck up snob like you Jessica!" I sneered. They were really making me mad.

Jessica glared daggers at me, "Listen you little slut. Back off or else."

My eyes widened. She did not just call me that. "You seem to have it confused Jessica. I am a virgin unlike you who probable has a different guy for every day of the week."

smack

The lunchroom went deadly quite. Lauren had smacked me. Tears welled in my eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Now that we're clear Bella, I suggest you leave," Lauren barked.

I stood up slowly and left the cafeteria. All eyes on me. Thankfully, I didn't trip. Once outside the lunchroom, I let the tears fall. I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was in all directions, and a red spot was appearing on my cheek.

I stayed clear of Jessica and Lauren for the rest of the day. I refused to talk to anyone. When the last bell rang at the end of the day, I almost sang with joy. I couldn't wait to be home, and in the embrace of Edward.

Once I was home, I ran inside and put my stuff down. Checking myself again in the mirror, I flinched at the red blotch on my cheek. I jumped and nearly peed myself when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hello my love."

I relaxed. "Hi." My voice broke. Edward whipped me around to see what was wrong, and his eyes went wide.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

I turned my head, but he grabbed my chin a forced me to look at him. "Who did this?" he wasn't pissed; he was livid. "God damn it Bella who did this to you? Tell me now!"

"Lauren and Jessica."

He growled deep and menacingly, before softening his eyes and gazing at me lovingly. He buried his nose into my neck and pulled me close. "I'm sorry. I hate to see you hurt," he mumbled into my neck.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and sighed, "The slap didn't hurt as much as what they said to me; what they called me."

"What did they call you?"

"I refuse to repeat it."

"I understand."

He scooped me up into his arms and brought me to my room. We lie down beside each other for a while before a thought strikes me, "We're all alone aren't we?"

He smiled, "Yes we are." Then I noticed his eyes were a light gold again. What a relief.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I can think of a few things. I did tell you that I was going to experiment didn't I?"

I nodded. Then his lips were on mine. Sucking and begging for entrance which I happily gave. His hands drifted to the end of my shirt, and began to lift.

"Edward are you sure?"

"Yes. We won't go all the way just a little further than last night."

I didn't get to say more. His lips found mine again and my shirt was on the floor across the room some where. My hands were on his chest tracing the different patterns. My bra soon followed my shirt as I found myself on my back with a very sexy vampire above me. Instead, of using his hands a little like last night, he immediately began to suckle my breasts like a newborn child. Slowly becoming more aggressive. He pulled away only to come back only in his boxers. He swiftly removed my jeans and I was able to mutter, "Eager aren't you."

"I just don't want to be interrupted again. That was real torture. Plus your body is too beautiful to be blocked with clothing."

Soon we were both naked, and Edward began to work magic upon my body. Bringing it to life in ways that were alien to me. He trailed open mouthed kissed all over my body. From my face to my belly button. He swerved around the curve of my tattoo and buried his nose into my soft curls. This was nothing compared to the dream I had had. This was so much better. I was moaning and arching into him. I wanted him to touch me 'there'. I was begging for it.

"Edward please."

He smiled and then did the most amazingly wonderful thing ever. His tongue ran from the bottom of my core all the way to the small nub buried in my curls. I moaned loudly. His name flowing from my lips. This felt so good! As if a wire had been pulled, his tongue began to lap at my pearl over and over again. I screamed as I felt his finger at my entrance. He slowly pushed in and I moaned. His tongue and finger working together brought me to the brink of insanity. A coil wound itself so tight inside my abdomen, as I awaited my sweet release. His finger pumped smooth, steady thrust and his tongue ran rough circles. Finally, I screamed my release and he lapped it up like fine wine.

He brought his face to mine as I came down from my pleasure high.

"That was amazing," I gasped.

"Yes. You taste absolutely delicious."

I wanted to return the favor, but before I could make a move, his cell phone rang. I groaned in frustration as he answered. He talked to fast for me to hear. When he hung up he gave me an apologetic look before standing up and getting dressed.

"What's going on Edward?" my voice held my frustration.

"I'm sorry love, but that was Alice. She had a vision about something and she needs to discuss it with me."

"But.."

"No buts Bella. I have to go. Charlie will be here any minute."

"But I feel like I'm the only one getting pleasure out of this. What about you? You haven't been able to have your release." I tried to reason with him. I wanted him to stay.

His eyes looked sad, "Don't worry angel. I'll be back before you know it, and I'll let you make it up to me. Although, I might need to do a small hunt before I come back. What we just did almost completely shattered my control."

I smiled. As long as I got to make it up to him. "Alright. I understand. Tell everyone I said hi."

"I will. Love you!" Then he was gone.

I sighed happily. That was the best feeling I had ever had. I couldn't wait to make Edward feel the same. I squealed excitedly and then jumped up to go take a shower before Charlie got home.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry to those who like J and L. I cant stand them. Anyway, now things have really heated up, but what is this vision Alice had? will Bella get the chance to make it up to Edward? Duh, yeah! Ch. 8 soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chap took so long. I have school; ugh. Anyways, hope you like. It's Edward's POV. **

Ch.**8 **

Edward's POV

I disappointedly left the warmth of my Bella to find out just what was so important that Alice had to call me for. I was so frustrated; both emotionally and sexually. If this is not really important, I am going to murder Alice inside the mall just for her torture.

I was able to suppress my very obvious arousal before stepping foot into a crowded living room. My irritation must have been written on my face because Jasper and Emmett began to howl in laughter.

"Boys that's enough," Esme scolded.

"What did you all need?" I growled. I wanted to get back to Bella even if I needed to hunt.

Alice and Rosalie shared an uneasy look. "Well," Alice began, "Um…I had a very…strange vision."

I stared at her. When she didn't speak I groaned. "Are you going tell me what it was?"

"Oh right."

Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie rolled their eyes. "I had a vision of Bella getting beat up at school. It didn't end well."

I felt anger course through me as I thought about what Alice had seen, and what had occurred earlier today at school. "Let me guess who the stars were: Lauren and Jessica." I didn't have to read her mind to know that much.

Carlisle looked shocked, "You know? Did something happen?"

"As a matter of fact, Lauren and Jessica took advantage of us not being there today, and Bella left with a lovely handprint on her left cheek."

They all snarled simultaneously. "How dare those to bitches think they have any right to harm Bella," Emmett growled.

"Feelings mutual," Jasper added.

Suddenly, Rosalie smirked and whispered something into Alice's ear. A Cheshire grin appeared on both their faces.

"Alice, Rosalie; I couldn't agree more," I agreed to their silent plan.

"Good, but it's not like it mattered. We would have done it anyway," Rose giggled.

The others were left in the dark about the plan. After discussing the situation for a little while longer, I glanced at the clock and my eyes went wide. It was 8:00! I had never intended to be gone this long. I still have to hunt too.

I sighed. _I'm sorry Bella. Please be patient. _I said goodbye to my family and left quickly to do some much needed hunting.

I rushed quickly back to Bella's house after I had finished hunting, only to find her tucked into her bed fast asleep. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, not a rerun of this morning. That was torture. It took all my control not to have my way with her right then and there. I held myself back though because I knew mentally I was ready, but not physically.

I softly pushed open her window and lie down beside her. I watched each and every breath she took. She was so fragile and yet so strong at the same time. This brought back thoughts on how I was going to make it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with Jessica or Lauren. Well, Alice and Rose would be doing the talking, I would be watching.

For the rest of the night, I watched my beautiful Bella sleep until the sun peaked through the window.

"Bella, love, time to get up," I whispered in her ear. I heard her groan and turn farther away. I smiled at her stubbornness. "Come on Bella or you'll be late for school."

"Five more minutes," she whined.

"No," I flipped her over to face me, and gazed into honey-kissed brown eyes.

She huffed, "Edward. I don't want to get up yet."

"I know, but you have to hon," I grinned. She sighed and pushed herself up. I noticed for the first time that she was completely naked. My eyes trailed her voluptuous form that was all mine.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

Without thinking, I responded, "Hell yeah!"

She laughed and grabbed her bag from the desk. Checking the hall way to make sure Charlie wasn't nearby; she darted to the bathroom to take a shower. I could not believe I had said that to her. But it was the truth. I loved her body! Soft ivory skin that rippled under my touch. Those soft plump lips that sang to the heavens as my own mouth explored her innocent body. Curves in all the right places had me desperate for her. I could hardly stand it. I wanted her now! But I knew I wasn't ready. Hell, we had only started this deal three days ago.

I heard her enter the room again, and place her things back where they belonged. She turned to me and I gulped as I saw water clinging to her form that was only hidden by a towel. I stood up and marched over to her, scooped her up in my arms, and kissed her hard. She was surprised, I could tell, but melted into me in a matter of seconds. We kissed for what seemed like ages before pulling away, both in staggered breaths.

"We'll be late if we don't leave now," I commented.

She nodded, but before she pulled away, she whispered the sexiest thing into my ear, "I'll play along for now Edward, but I will pay you back after school. I promise you that."

Then she got dressed and walked out and down the stairs. It took me a moment to register exactly what she had said, but when it did, I smile crookedly almost to the point where it would seem weird.

We pulled into the school parking lot an into the space right by Rose's convertible. I could hear the thoughts of the students rush through my head. It had no affect; my thoughts were solely on Bella. We walked to her first class together before I turned for my own route. I gave her a small kiss and was gone.

I could hear the thoughts of Jessica and Lauren, and I was tempted to go back. I resisted. Alice and Rose wouldn't get to play their part if I interfered now.

BELLA'S POV

This entire morning had been going pleasantly well. I felt confident in my abilities when I promised Edward a pleasure filled afternoon. My confidence vanished though when I entered first period, and was greeted by my worst enemies.

"Hey Bells. Take our advice?"

I smiled coldly, "Nope." I popped the 'p'.

Jessica glared, "Well that's too bad. It's such a pity when the unwanted have to be disposed of violently."

"Oh then I'll go call a garbage man to come pick up the trash I'm talking to."

Lauren gasped, "How dare you?"

"Like this," I pushed passed them and sat down in my chair. I was, luckily, saved by the bell.

I heard Jessica whisper, "This isn't over Bella."

Whatever.

The day progressed rather slowly until I got to lunch. I sat where I normally sat; with the Cullen family. Something was missing though. Alice and Rosalie weren't there.

I sat down the piece of pizza I was holding, "Where are Alice and Rose?"

"They'll be here in a little bit. They had something to take care of first," Jasper informed me.

"Oh."

OUTSIDE THE LUCHROOM – ALICE POV

Rose and I were silently waiting for our pray to come around the corner for lunch. They were later than I expected.

"I can't wait for this. Those bitches really pissed my off," I heard Rose huff.

"Yeah me too."

Not any sooner had those words left my mouth, and the prey came around the corner.

I stepped forward, "Hey Jessica, Lauren. Can we talk to you for a minute?"

They looked apprehensive.

"S-sure."

We took them around a couple of lockers before rounding on them both.

"How dare you?" I growled.

Lauren smirked, "Oh Bella has you fighting her battles huh?"

Rosalie barked, "Hell no! She doesn't even know about this. Now I can handle a couple of rude comments to someone I consider a sister, but when you get physical, then I interrupt."

Jessica scoffed, "Well sorry to disappoint you, but we are not about to back off."

That did it. Rosalie grabbed Jessica, and I grabbed Lauren by the shoulders. Being considerate of our vampire strength, we pushed each one up against a locker. Their faces took on a look of horror.

"Now listen here you couple of no good whores. I suggest you stay away from Bella. If I catch you two any where near her, I swear I'm not afraid to go to Hell. I will personally murder you little bitches. Am I understood?"

I nearly laughed when I saw tears run down their cheeks.

I glared, "I said, am I understood!"

"Yes! We're sorry," Jessica cried.

"Good. No get out of my sight you irritating pests. Your presence makes me want to throw up," Rose released her grip on Jessica.

They both ran as fast as they could. Rose and I stared for a second before falling into a fit of laughter.

"They…so got…what they…deserved."

The laughing died down after a few moments, and we proceeded happily to lunch.

BELLA POV

Strangely, for the rest of the day, Jessica and Lauren stayed away from me. I was glad. Thankfully, school was over, and I was heading home. I had butterflies in my stomach thanks to my thoughts on how to go about pleasing Edward this afternoon.

My thoughts were broken when I heard him announce, "You're home."

I smiled and got out of the car. Another relief for today; I had no homework!

We trudged to the door and went straight to the kitchen. I fixed myself a small glass of water to calm my nerves. Edward must have noticed because I was in his arms as soon as I set the glass down.

"What has you so worked up this afternoon Bella?" his tone was worried.

I ignored the question and buried my face into the crook of his neck. "Bella?"

"Uh-uh."

He chuckled. My chin lifted and lips brushed ever so lightly over mine, "You are so stubborn."

The lips fully covered mine and all thought was gone. He was able to lift me up and carry me to my room without breaking the kiss. I had to break it in order to breathe. Curse my stupid human needs. I felt my head gently hit the pillows on my bed, and that brought back my earlier thoughts.

"No."

Edward looked confused. I smiled, "It's my turn."

Surprisingly, I was able to turn us so that I was straddling his waist. He smiled that crooked smile at me, "Do as you please."

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "If you feel the need to; stop me."

He nodded and out lips met again. My hands slowly trailed over the well defined muscles on his chest. Stopping at the hem of his shirt, I lifted it up and over his head. I kissed a trail from his lips to his neck where I sucked and licked. His skin tasted so good along with the smell of him. I continued down until my lips met one of his nipples. Gently I suckled each one. I heard him give a soft moan that I would have missed had I not been so engrossed with what I was doing. After I was satisfied with my job on his pecks, I traveled further south. My hands were making quick work of his jeans. I would have though I would be shaking uncontrollably, but my courage was overpowering any embarrassment at this point. My lust as well.

I tugged his pants and boxers down together, exposing him fully to me once more. He was already standing straight up for me. With my curiosity peaked, I gently brushed my tongue over his tip. He gave the loudest moan since I had started. Gaining courage, I took him fully into my mouth and began to move up and down. He trembled and squirmed beneath me, and I felt so proud of myself.

To give him even more pleasure, I added my hand to the process along with suction. I continued for a few more minutes until I felt him stiffen beneath me, and his sweet release fill my awaiting mouth. He tasted even better than I thought! Sweet and salty at the same time. Cold and yet that made it even better.

I slid my way back up his body and lay on his chest.

He was breathing heavy out of habit. "Bella that was…" he couldn't find the words to describe it.

"I'm glad you liked it."

He rolled us over so we were both looking at each other. "Bella I've been thinking. I've given you everything you've wanted right?"

"Yes," Where was he going with this?

"What about my demands?"

I froze. I had forgotten about his demands, but this time I didn't seem so repulsed by the sound of being engaged.

I smiled, "I haven't forgotten, but just to be safe; remind me again."

"Will you marry me Isabella Swan?"

"Yes I will marry you."

The biggest, happiest smile spread across his face, and he kissed me a passion like no other. "I have to apologize; I don't have the ring on me right now."

I giggled, "That's fine, but you have to be there when I tell Charlie and Renee."

They were going to freak when they found out. Oh well, they would cope.

"Now what?" Edward asks me.

My stomach answered the question. We were in the kitchen in ten seconds with Edward completely dressed.

"What can I get for the human," he offered.

"I'll get it." I stood and made way to the fridge. I felt like chocolate chip cookies for some reason.

Apparently, we had lost track of time because right when I had the cookie sheet out, Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells. Edward," he seemed to be accepting Edward again. Good. Makes things that much easier. I continue bustling about the kitchen making my cookies as he and Edward made small talk.

I popped the dough into the oven once I wash finished preparing it, and turned around, back to the oven and gave a big, over the head, arm stretch. Bad idea. My shirt rose up and I heard Charlie choke. Shit! My tattoo was showing.

I glance at Charlie. His face was already turning red. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! Would you mind explaining what that graffiti is on your stomach?"

I sent a worried look to Edward, "Um…a tattoo."

"I know that. Why did you get something so disgusting put on your body?"

I flinched. Edward intervened at that point, "Um… sir. I think she got that for me. I wasn't there when she got it though."

If any, that mad Charlie madder than ever. He glared at Edward and hissed, "Get out."

"NO dad! Don't do this please. It wasn't his fault," I begged.

"You, young lady, be silent. Until further notice you are grounded understood?"

I gaped at him. The tears began to swell, "Please dad. Don't."

"Leave," he spoke to Edward once again. And he did, but not before giving me a sympathetic look.

When he was gone, Charlie turned to me, "I am deeply ashamed of you Isabella. I honestly thought you had more sense than this. That _boy_ has filled your head with nothing but lies. I see no logical reason why you took him back."

I snapped completely. "How in the hell would you know about anything Edward and I feel for each other. I LOVE HIM! Nothing in this world will change that. Not you, not Renee, not the devil himself. I love Edward and he loves me. I'm not you and Renee. I will do what I know in my heart is the right decision, and if that means marrying Edward then so be it."

I was breathing heavy by the time I finished, the tears cascading down my face.

Charlie stared at me, stunned into silence. Then he asked in a depleted voice, "He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes. And I know you don't approve of it now, but I will marry Edward whether you refuse to accept it or decide to walk me down the isle."

He said nothing. He just turned and walked out the front door, started the cruiser up and left.

**Ooo! Charlie left. what happens next? Find out in Ch. 9. OH! and sorry this one took so long. Stupid science fairs. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all like this one. It's going to be a little slow. **

CH. 9

My tears continued to fall as I watched the cruiser speed away. How could he just leave like that? I hadn't intended to spring so much on him at once. I buried my face into my hands, slid to the floor, and began bawling my heart out. There was so much going on at one time.

I felt strong arms gently lift me from the ground and carry me up the stairs. The tears had not stopped their persistent flow.

"Shh Bella. I'm so sorry. So very sorry. I shouldn't have left you to face Charlie by yourself. I even promised I would be there," Edward soothed me. For once I didn't try to stop him from blaming himself. I was too upset.

"B…but…what if…h…he…doesn't c…come b…back," I sobbed.

Edward rocked me back and forth, "He will sweetheart. He will."

I nodded meekly and continued to cry until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, it was morning again. I groaned and sat up. I could feel Edward's eyes on me from the rocking chair.

"Did he come back?" I asked.

Edward looked very worried, "Yes. Earlier this morning."

My shoulders sagged in relief, "Thank God."

"Come on Bella. You need to get a shower and get ready for school."

I sighed, "Right."

He kissed me softly, and then mumbled against my lips, "I'll see you at school.

Oh that's right. Edward wasn't allowed to be near the house according to Charlie last night. Again I nodded. In a second he was gone, and I proceeded to get ready for school.

At the bottom of the stairs I could hear Charlie in the kitchen. He was still here? I walked in quietly, "Dad?"

He completely ignored me. "Dad please say something to me."

Still he remained silent. The tears threatened to fall again. Now he was looking at me. The look in his eyes made me want to sob uncontrollably again.

"Dad please. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but please don't shut me out like this."

"Bella I have nothing worth saying to you," he said. Then he left for work.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and went to my beat up truck.

School was uneventful today. No tests, no homework, nothing important. Edward worried over me all day. I worried over Charlie. None of my classes did I pay attention to. At lunch I didn't speak. At one point Emmett actually asked if I was okay. Of course I said I'm fine, but they all knew otherwise.

On the way home I kept trying to think of a way to get Charlie to understand. This would be so much easier if Carlisle was my father instead. My eyes went wide as a miraculous thought ran through my head.

What if I had Esme talk to him? I slapped my forehead at my obvious solution that took me forever to think of. I sped past my house and made way to the Cullen residence.

When I arrived Carlisle was just getting home. I glance at the clock; 5:00. Wow time flies! Anyway, I greeted him politely and we both entered the house.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"Hey Edward."

"What are you doing here?"

I looked around, "Actually, I, um, needed to talk to Esme."

He looked confused but told me where she was. I marched into the kitchen and she was poking around the stove cleaning. I cleared my throat.

She glance up and smiled, "Oh hello Bella. How are you this afternoon?"

"I alright, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Of course." She ushered me over to the kitchen table and had us both sit down. "Now what can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath, "Well Edward probably already told you that I agreed to marry him am I right?"

"Yes he told us. By the way; congratulations dear," she giggled.

"Thank you. Anyway, I ended up in an argument with Charlie because he found out about my tattoo, and I accidentally told him about us getting married, and now he won't talk to me, and I don't know what to do, and… and," I broke down at that point. All the stress and worry came crashing down on me.

Esme looked startled then sympathetic. She stood up and wrapped me in a motherly hug. I cried until my throat hurt. When I was through, she gently pulled away and said, "I'm so sorry Bella. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you could talk to him for me. He might listen to you more than he will me."

She smiled at me, "I will talk to him."

"Really? Oh thank you Esme! Thank you," I hugged her again. She laughed and told me that I should stay here while she went to talk to him. I agreed. If I went, it would end up badly. I could feel it.

She quickly grabbed her car keys and made way to the door. Charlie should be home by now. It was already 6:30.

ESME POV

I completely understood Bella's frustration. It's hard when someone so important refuses to be a part of your life anymore. I agreed to her request and went to her house. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way when I pulled up. With purpose, I made my way to the door and knocked.

When he answered I could tell he was not expecting to see me standing there.

"Esme what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" he seemed tense. I wouldn't blame him.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you a minute if that's alright?"

"Of course. Come in, come in," he ushered. He brought me to the kitchen and offered me a drink which I politely declined. We sat down at the table and it was silent for a few moments. Charlie beat me to the punch.

"I suppose you are here because of Bella and Edward," he muttered.

"Partially, but mostly because I don't understand why you are shunning your own daughter because she has fallen in love?" I questioned him.

His eyes lowered, "I don't want to, but there are so many things that I wish I could have done differently when I was with Renee. I just don't want to see my girl get her heart broken again. I wouldn't be able to bear it. We were so young when Renee and I married and look how we turned out."

"Do you honestly think you can keep Bella from being with Edward? You could ship her off to Florida and it wouldn't make a difference Charlie. She loves Edward with all her heart and he loves her. I'll have you know that it took several tries on Edward's part to get her to agree to marriage. She took you and Renee into consideration before agreeing to marry Edward. He literally had to beg her even though he knew he was on bad terms with you. Bella is torn right now because she wants to be with Edward, but the one person who's opinion really matters is ignoring her and refuses to look at everything that has happened between them so far!" I was yelling at him now. This man was just as stubborn as Bella.

He looked defeated, "She really cares that much about what I think?"

"Yes Charlie. And he refuses to give her what she wants until their married, or so I've heard. That might have changed recently."

"What do you mean "what she wants"?" he asked.

"Bella wants a better physical relationship with Edward, but Edward refuses to give her that until their married. Edward has nothing but the deepest respect for Bella."

To my shock, Charlie actually blushed a little bit. Then he sighed and a smile broke out on his face. "I guess I've made a pretty big fool out of myself huh? Goodness, I'm going to have to make this up to them somehow."

I laughed, he was finally accepting this, "Just give them your blessing and you'll have saved Bella from worrying Edward to death."

He laughed too as we walked to the door. "Thank you so much Esme for opening my eyes. I just hope Renee will be as easy to convince."

"I do too Charlie. Well I better get back. I bet Bella has paced a hole into the floor at home."

"She's at your house?" he asked.

"Yes. It was Bella who actually asked me to come hear. She was afraid that if she came with me, it would not have gone so smoothly," I answered.

He laughed again and shook his head. "I guess I'll be seeing you Esme. Tell Charlie I said hey."

"I will. Thank you for listening."

"No thank you for talking some sense into me."

And I was gone; headed back to where a very worried family waited.

BELLA POV

Oh my god! I am about to officially go crazy with worry. I hope this actually works. I had been pacing back and forth for the past twenty minutes.

"Bella relax. Everything will be fine. Trust me," Alice's voice rang out.

I looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes really. Now go see you distressed boyfriend before his head explodes with worry."

I smiled, "Thanks Alice."

She just waved me off as I dashed up the stares. I rapped on Edward's door and entered quietly. He wasn't there. Then I heard the shower going. Oh! I lie on his bed and waited for him to emerge.

A few moments later, a soaking wet God came from the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. Heat pulled between my legs at the sight of him. How can someone be so perfect and be mine? He must have noticed my problem because he gave me one of those crooked smiles.

"Like what you see?" It was the same question I had asked him before.

"Mmmhmm. I hate to say it, but Adonis must be cursing you right now."

He smirked and a devious look appeared in his eyes that shot sparks through my blood. He slowly began to stalk me across the bed as the heat became a blazing inferno.

"Beautiful," he whispered before he kissed me in what seemed to be like ages. We moved slow as usual, softly trailing our hands over each other's bodies. Our kissing became more intense as the time ticked, and I found myself on my back, naked, with a very sexy vampire between my legs. His tongue gently probed my entrance as I moaned his name. Then his tongue was inside me, twirling rough but yet gentle circles.

"Edward," I moaned. This felt amazing!

He continued to torture me until the fire became too much to bear, and I was screaming for him to bring me release. His tongue was replaced be two of his fingers as he brought me closer to the brink of insanity. Finally, I lost it. Screaming my pleasure throughout the house. I'm sure everyone heard it.

When I came down from my high, Edward was grinning at me from ear to ear.

"I love hearing you scream my name," he growled sexily into my ear. I groaned again and was about to flip us over when I heard Esme enter the house down stairs.

I hopped up and put my clothes back on quickly, only tripping once, and ran to meet Esme. When I reached her I could tell something had happened, but wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Then her face broke out into a fabulous, relieving smile, and I screamed happily and jumped into Edward's arms and readily kissed him on the lips.

I would make things up to him later, but right now I wanted to celebrate my **engagement** with the rest of the Cullen family.

**Okay, so I know this ch. was a little shorter, but Charlie is cool now. Edward's control is building and so is Bella's. Can their stroke of good luck keep going or will a certain someone get in the way? Next chapter up soon! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**First I would like to apologize for the last chapter being so short. FYI, I'm dressed up as Bella for Halloween. Ha! Anyway, a lot of viewers asked me not to put Jake into this story. I agree so I'll not be putting him in this story. **

Edward and I drove in a silent joy to my house. I could barely contain my happiness and relief. Edward could tell because every few minutes he would look at me and smile that loveable crooked smile. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, though.

I decided to quench my curiosity. "Edward are you all right? You look a little…paler than usual."

He looked at me for a split second, and then focused all his attention on his driving. It was a little late for that. We were pushing one hundred miles and hour, and my curiosity was peaked. I found it funny how Edward refused to let me drive my truck back home. He said it would be there in the morning.

"Come on Eddie tell me," I used his nickname for the first time. His head whipped around, and his eyes pinned me.

"Eddie? You have got to be kidding me. I will not answer to Eddie," he guarded.

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Long and hard, too. I had never in all my time of dating him, heard him get so worked up over something such as a nickname. He must have agreed because he focused back on the road. His hands were putting dents into the steering wheel; he was gripping it so hard.

"Ed_-ward_," I pouted.

He ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair and turned to glance at me from underneath those long eyelashes.

"I really don't know how to say this," he finally said.

"Just say what's on your mind Edward. I won't be mad. Promise," I encouraged.

He groaned in his frustration. He seemed to run over what he wanted to say before he began to speak. "I've been… well…we've been working really hard lately right?"

I nodded. Where was he going with this? "And you know I would do anything for you right. No matter how hard it might be."

"Yes."

"I love you Bella, and I've never been happier since the day I fell in love with you! You are my entire world, and you don't know how much I want to sing to the heavens that I'm going to be married to an angel!"

By now we were sitting in the driveway; our faces dangerously close. "I guess what I'm really trying to say, Bella, is that," he took a deep, unneeded breath and caressed my cheek, "I'm ready Bella. I'm ready to do everything and so much more."

And then he was kissing me. So hard and passionate that I thought he was going to devour me. The kiss lasted about a minute, and then he was staring into my eyes again.

Unfortunately, that did nothing to help my confusion. What was he talking about?

"Edward what do you mean by "I'm ready"?" I quoted.

He blinked once. Twice. Then he laughed and brought a hand to his forehead in relief. "Silly Bella. Has the good news of Charlie accepting our engagement made you forget?"

I huffed in my own defense, "Apparently because I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Really Bella. Sometimes I wish I knew how that mind of yours worked."

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me, can we go inside now?" I was angry. He was stalling on purpose. I wanted to know damnit!

Edward quickly grabbed my face in his hands which made my hand, which was half way to the car door, freeze. "Bella. Silly, beautiful Bella. When I said I was ready, I meant I was ready for you. I was ready to love you. For real. Not the little sessions we've been having, but full blown, over-the-top love Bella. I'm ready to make love to you. You have given me what I asked for and so much more. I know for a fact that I have enough control. I swear on my damned soul that I would never hurt you."

His thumbs rubbed gentle circles on my cheeks. Not knowing what to say, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Y…your soul is…isn't damned," I stuttered.

He smiled at my realization. My mind must have completely shut down when I found out that Charlie had accepted our engagement. How in the hell did I forget about our deal!?

"Bella you are so unpredictable," Edward laughed again.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in, "Just shut up already and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." Sealing his lips over mine, we forgot that we were sitting in the driveway. We were also unaware of a pair of eyes watching silently from the kitchen window.

Edward ended the kiss much too soon for my liking. "Ed_-ward_. Don't stop yet."

He laughed, "I wouldn't if your father wasn't watching us from the kitchen."

I shook my head, and Edward turned to get out of the car. "Oh! Wait Edward!" I yelped.

"What is it?"

I gazed at him, "You really love me right?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Then can you wait for me until I talk to my mom?" He knew what I was talking about.

"I would wait for an eternity for you Bella."

"Thank you," I mouthed, and then stepped out of the car.

We made our way to the door where Edward kissed me before we entered. "Brace yourself. He wants to 'talk' with you."

I groaned. We entered the kitchen where Charlie was sitting at the table trying to act like he hadn't seen anything. Not able to contain my happiness any longer, I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Charlie laughed and hugged me back. I could see Edward smiling out of my peripheral vision. Charlie let me go and sat back down. "I have to say that that Esme really opened my eyes Bella. I also believe I owe you an apology Edward."

Charlie held out his hand to Edward which he gladly took. "Thank you sir. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah well Esme gave me a pretty good idea," Charlie laughed. Edward and I laughed along with him. After a few minutes, I suggested that I start preparing dinner. Charlie offered Edward a place at the table, but he politely declined, saying that he needed to talk to Carlisle. I gave him a quizzing look before he left, and in return I got a cocky smile. Realization hit me, and I glared at him. He continued his walk to the car without as much as a second glance.

"Hey Bells. Since Edward's gone there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright," I agreed and sat down at the table.

Oh my god! Charlie was blushing! "Dad you're not about to try and have a 'talk' with me are you?"

He choked a little but kept his composure. "Actually, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I know that you and Edward are engaged an all, but please take things slow."

"Dad you have nothing to worry about. And even though Edward and I have made some decisions regarding our physical relationship, we have not gone so far as to…you know… 'it' yet."

Charlie paled a bit, "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't make me say it Char…dad."

He sighed, "I guess this means that you and he have not exactly done anything yet."

I blushed, "Dad! Don't say that please! It's so embarrassing."

"Sorry. Just looking out for my little girl."

I smiled. I was a little freaked out; this was not like the usual Charlie. It was still nice to know that he cared so much, though.

We stopped having the embarrassing conversation enough for us to eat dinner. Right before I headed up the stairs Charlie said something that had me shaking with nerves. "Be aware of this Bella. Your mother will not be as easy to convince as I was. She has very high standards. You know that. I just hope you're ready for some of the things she'll say to you to try and convince you to not get married. I guess what I'm trying to warn you about is that you need to be ready for her to say anything to get you out of this. Good luck."

* * *

I was lying on my bed with my cell phone in my hand. Edward was right beside me waiting for me to make the call. I took a deep breath and began to dial the number.

After about three rings a voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Phil it's Bella."

"Oh Bella! What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"I'm great. Can I talk to Renee please?" I asked politely to cover my nervousness.

"Sure thing." I heard him call for her.

Another moment passed before, "Hello? Bella?"

"Hey mom!"

"Oh Bella. It's been forever since I've talked to you. How are you?" she squealed.

"I'm great mom."

"That's fantastic Bells. So anything new?"

"Not really, but there is something that I wanted to talk to you about." Here it goes. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back. My nerves were going haywire.

"Is there something wrong?" Renee's worried voice rang through my ears.

"No mom nothing's wrong."

I heard her let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god!," then she laughed, "I thought you were going to say something stupid like you're getting married."

I was silent. "Bella? Bella you didn't?" she screamed.

"Now mom before you freak let me explain. Edward proposed to me and I said yes. I love him mom. I love him so much. Please don't hate me!"

My please fell on deaf ears. "Bella swan I cannot believe you! You disgraceful, unethical…why…why I'm so angry with you Bella. How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about marriage!"

By the end she was yelling so loud that I was cringing at every word. Tears started to fall. "Mom p…please st…stop," I begged.

"NO Bella! I am so utterly disgusted with you right now Bella. Grr… that is it. Tell your father that I'll be at Forks, Washington by tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully, you won't be fully corrupted by then. I am so appalled. Goodbye Isabella Swan. Enjoy your evening," and she hung up.

I slowly lowered the cell phone from my ear. It wasn't until Edward wrapped me in his embrace did I realize I was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking mercilessly.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry," he kept saying.

"H…how could…sh…she s…say some…something…l…like…that?" I cried.

"Shh I know Bella; I know."

He continued to soothe me until I fell asleep. I was so stressed with the knowledge that my mom would be here in the afternoon tomorrow. Also, tomorrow was Saturday. I would be going crazy with worry. I was so afraid of what Renee would say to Edward and his family.

That night I barely slept a wink. I kept waking up over and over. At one point Edward moved to the rocking chair. By morning I was so stressed that I barely realized I was moving until Charlie threw a cold rag in my face.

"Huh? What?" I blinked.

"Bella you've been in a daze all morning. What is the matter with you?" he asked.

"Renee," was all I managed.

Charlie's eyes widened, "Oh lord. What did she say to you?"

"She'll be here by this afternoon."

If possible, his eyes got even wider. A knock on the door broke us out of our trance. I opened it and Edward stepped in. He knew what I was going through and led me to the couch to lie down for a while. It did little to settle my uneasiness.

The time seemed to hate me today too because four o'clock arrived before I knew it, and there she was pulling into our driveway in a cab. Thankfully, all of the Cullens…and Hales had arrived at the house before she got there. It shocked us all, and immediately brought me to tears when she marched right up to Edward and yelled, "How dare you? You insignificant bastard! What makes you think you have the right to marry my daughter?"

We were all stunned into silence. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie looked appalled. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looked offended and shocked. Edward looked calm and collected. Then he said the most amazing thing in the entire world!

"I asked her to marry me because she makes me happy, and I love her more than anything. If you refuse to accept that then I'm sorry you have to miss the wedding, but I will NOT let you come in and assume you have a right to tell Bella who she can and cannot love!" Edward never raised his voice once at my mother, but he got his point across because she looked about ready to murder him. Then she rounded on me, grabbed my hand, and drug me into the house and to my room.

An hour later, and I had gotten nowhere. She had said some of the most hurtful things I have ever heard in my entire life. When I refused to give up, she called a cab and left. To where I don't know, but my first guess was the mall.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Alice pulled into our driveway with my mother in the passenger seat. This I was not expecting. Another thing I wasn't expecting was for her to run up to me, tears cascading down her face, and wrap me in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella! So very sorry. I've acted so immature and selfish! Can you ever forgive me?"

By then I was crying and all I could do was nod. She continued to cry on me until she was through. Then she pulled away.

"Bella Alice told me everything," she said.

"That's good. Now you can come to the wedding right?" I tried to sound giddy and happy.

"No Bella. I mean she told me **everything**."

I blinked. She didn't? I stared at Alice, "You mean?" Alice nodded. "You told her what you are?"

"Yes Bella. She told me all about the things you and Edward have been through together. Even at the dance studio," mom informed me.

"I had a vision Bella, and this was the best outcome. You'll be much less stressed now," Alice smiled.

"Does everyone else know?"

"Yes. I told my family and Charlie. He took the news rather well."

"My Bella. I see now that you and Edward have something very special. Something that I can't come between. If you are willing to sacrifice your life to be with that man, well baby, that is not love. That is something much much more. If you look at it, I would say you two are soul mates," Renee breathed.

I laughed and hugged them both. I wasn't sure how this was going to end, but forget worrying, I had a wedding to plan and shopping…a lot of shopping to do with Alice and Rosalie. I just couldn't wait to tell Edward although he probably already knew considering he can read minds, and Alice told him everything, but at least I could tell him we didn't have to wait anymore. I was more than ready to have Edward to the fullest.

**Ch.10 is finally finished. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I was asked by my friend to have Alice tell the family they were vampires. I thought it was a cool idea. I hadn't thought of that, and it sounded like a good idea. By the way, for anyone who wanted to know why I kind flipped really fast through Renee's freak out, well I didn't want her to be the mean one who got in the way. Also I didn't want her to be like a bitch. So REVIEW PLEASE! But be nice! Ch. 11 I'm working on now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so now Renee and Charlie know the secret. And It's the moment you've all I been waiting for. Need I say more? **

I was in such a shock over what had occurred the past twenty-four hours. My parents knew that Edward and his family are vampires. Unlike how I thought it would have turned out, my mom and dad took the news very well. Maybe this is what freaked Edward out so much when I reacted to him being a vampire. Charlie and Renee were so calm that it was scary.

Now we were all gathered in the Cullen living room discussing Alice's decision. Well most of them were screaming at her. The biggest shock was Carlisle. I had never seen him so angry before.

"Do you know what you've done Alice!?" he yelled.

"Yes I do," she answered.

"I cannot believe you! You went against the most important law of a vampire!"

"I did what I thought was right Carlisle. I couldn't stand seeing Bella so depressed!" she screamed back at him.

Esme quickly spoke up, "Alice I don't think you realize the consequences of your actions. You have caused this family a whole mess of trouble."

Carlisle was now pacing the room. Jasper was desperately trying to keep him calm. My parents were just as confused as I was. Edward had his arms around me and was slowly rocking us back and forth. I took a peak at Alice, and I knew that if she could cry, she would be sobbing hysterically now. Rose and Emmett were silently shaking their heads in shame for Alice.

Trying to make the situation better, I offered Alice some comfort, "But Alice said that she had a vision. Maybe that vision had something to do with her telling.

Esme looked at me sadly, "Bella. Alice had no vision."

My eyes widened. Alice had her head down, avoiding everyone's gaze. I couldn't stand her being so upset. I grabbed Edward's hands and pealed them from my waist. Everyone watched, amazed, as I waltzed up to Alice and gave her a big hug.

"You did what you thought was right Alice. I can't be mad at my sister for sticking up for me ever."

She stared at me for a second, and then she gave me a weak, dead smile. Her dry sobs echoed through the room. We both sank to the floor as I held onto her. I gently rocked her as her wails became louder.

"Sh-sh. Alice it's alright. Sh-h," I whispered.

"I'm so…s…sorry!" she screamed, her voice was very high.

I sighed, "Oh Alice."

She continued to cry, and I continued to hold her in my lap. Her shoulders shook and her wails started to die. When her cries were reduced to dry hiccups, I pulled away. "Alice are you going to be alright?"

She giggled suddenly, "Yeah. I think I'll be alright. That was the first time you've ever called me your sister." She was laughing then, and I joined her. She was like totally PMSing right now.

She hugged me then, and over my shoulder I glanced at every single person in the room. I gave Carlisle a look; he looked extremely guilty. Well he should be damnit. That was the first time I have every seen hyper active, bubbly Alice cry.

I gently whispered some small advice into her ear. Alice stood up and looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle I am extremely sorry for telling Charlie and Renee without the family's permission. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

He sighed, "Alice you have put this family in a situation that I think I need to explain right now."

He had all of our attentions. "The first law to being a vampire is that a human must never know of our identity with the exception of certain death of the human or the human is to be changed."

Alice, Edward, Rose, and Emmett stiffened. Alice looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "I see the realization has hit you."

Charlie decided he had been silent long enough, "Does anyone want to tell us what the hell is going on?"

We all stared at him. Carlisle cleared his throat and began to explain, "When a vampire tells a human its true identity the human has to be either close to death or preparing to be changed. Alice told you about the Volturri. The Volturri are the clan of vampires that created these laws. Bella here was allowed to live because Edward has agreed to change her. If the Volturri finds out about you knowing, they will kill you."

Renee was gaping like a fish at Carlisle, I was doing the same, and Charlie looked like someone had punched him. Carlisle then turned to Alice, "Do you understand now?"

Alice started throwing apologies left and right. She was in hysterics again, and this time Jasper was holding her. I didn't know what to say, so I looked to Edward.

Then Edward said the most farfetched thing I had ever heard leave his mouth. "We could always change both of them."

Carlisle turned on Edward but before he could start to yell, Esme butted in, "Now Carlisle think about that for a second. It may not be as bad as it seems."

Renee suddenly squealed, "Oh that would be so cool. Ooo Bella we would be together forever!"

I gave her a blank look. When she said it like that, I wasn't so sure.

The room was quiet for the longest time. The Carlisle turned to Charlie and Renee. "Would any of you two object to being changed? Now before you make your decision know that you will be giving up everything. Your careers, your marriage. It will take time for you to build control. Also know that once you've been bitten there is no going back."

Again the room plunged into an uneasy silence. I was freaking out, and Edward must have known because he wrapped his arms back around me. If my parents were changed, then I wouldn't have to leave them. I would never have to know that my parents died when I could have been there.

Renee and Charlie sat down on the couch and continued to run over what the conditions were. Renee then looked at me, "Bella you are going to become a vampire right?"

"Yes mom. I refuse to give up an eternity with Edward," I smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me lightly.

"Then I guess that answers my question. I accept all of the conditions and am willing to take the risks," Renee said seriously.

"Are you sure?' Carlisle asked.

"Absolutely."

We all turned to Charlie who had been silent since the revelation. All of sudden a smile appeared on his face, "Well how many times do get a chance like this, and if Renee can do this so can I. I'm willing to give up my cop career for a few decades to learn more about the vampire ways."

I sighed in relief. Carlisle chuckled and held his hand out for Charlie to shake, "Well I guess the only thing left to say is Welcome to the family."

We all crowded around and hugged and talked with each other for a few hours. You could feel the excitement flowing from everyone in the room.

I decided to say something I had been dying to say since they had agreed.

"We are all going to be like our own big clan thing."

They all stared questioningly for a moment then Emmett busted out laughing. "You should see the look on your face!" he choked out.

"What?" I asked confused.

Edward was laughing now as well, "Bella you just sounded so corny."

I let out a frustrated growl that sent everyone into fits of laughter including my parents. I huffed and sat down on the couch, my lip stuck out in a pout. Edward came over to me and chuckled into my ear, "You make it worse when you pout, but I think you look adorable."

I blushed and Emmett went to howling again. Jasper shook his head, "Please keep you emotions in check until I'm no longer here."

Rose and Alice were snickering behind Emmett, so I stuck out my tongue at them. Another round of laughter filled the room. You could feel the tension leaving the room. We were all happy and relieved. So much worry and stress had been lifted. But good things must always come to an end, and Carlisle suggested that the vampires go hunt. Edward declined saying that he had hunted just before Renee arrived. Charlie and Renee agreed to go back to the house. I stayed behind with Edward.

Finally, we were alone. I was still sitting on the couch when Edward came over to me. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to the piano. We sat down on the bench, and he began to play a song I had never heard before. It was beautiful, but the underlying meaning was clear in the beat and rhythm. The song was sensual. I looked up at him to see him glancing down at me seductively. I couldn't help it; I blushed. The song ended, and he turned so that he was facing me, both our legs straddling the bench. Edward leaned in a kissed me deeply. The kiss started passionate then he softened it up enough to nibble on my bottom lip. My arms were around his neck. I involuntarily moaned and opened my mouth. He immediately took advantage of my parted lips. Our tongues tangle mercilessly, and Edward grabbed my face in his hands, deepening the kiss strongly.

How he managed to do it, I don't know, but somehow he lifted us both from the bench and carried me bridle style up to his room, not once breaking our kiss. He opened the door and shut it with his foot.

We landed with a bounce onto the bed. We were kissing over and over, our tongues tying, and our hands on each others bodies.

**Lemon: warning! **

Edward shifted so that he was hovering over me. He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled that crooked smile. I giggled and kissed him again. He broke the kiss to trail a line of kisses all over my face; my nose, forehead, chin, eyes. My eyes fell shut as I felt him trail that line of kisses to my neck. There he stopped to suck and lick the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

While he was doing this, his hands were slowly making there way over my form. They ran over my neck, my breasts, my stomach, and stopped at my hips. Edward began to fondle the hem of my shirt with his fingers as his attack on my neck continued.

Teasingly, he lifted my shirt over my head. My breath was already in trembling gasps. Just the smell of him had me wet. Once my shirt was somewhere in the room, Edward resumed his torture on my neck, but this time he began to shift his lips to my shoulders. He seemed to kiss every inch of my shoulders and neck before he moved lower.

His hands cupped my breast, and I arched into him. I could feel his smirk on my skin. The hands that were gently massaging my breasts, reached around to unclasp my bra. I arched again, and my bra was off before I was all the way up.

His mouth replaced his hands. His tongue surrounding one sensitive, hard peak. A hand massaged the other one; softly tweaked the peak between his thumb and forefinger. He spent I don't know how long on my chest just licking and suckling tenderly. I was moaning and groaning in pleasure and impatience.

"Edward please!"

He looked into my pleasure filled face and grinned. His mouth returned to my skin, but not my chest. It was my stomach, and he was going lower. All of a sudden, a thought popped into my head.

"Edward stop."

He froze immediately. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but you're wearing too many clothes."

My hands were at the hem of his shirt before he could protest. He smirked and helped me lift the shirt over his head. When it was off, he was back to kissing me again. His mouth left mine and returned to my stomach where he kissed every part of it.

He made quick work of my jeans, and kissed down my right leg. I trembled in my place. As he kissed back up my left leg, I moaned loudly. I fumbled for the belt of his jeans and finally found it. When I had his jeans undone, I pulled them down with my feet as he kissed my lips again, our tongues having war again. Now we were both in our underwear. Edward positioned himself in-between my thighs and I arched into him. He groaned, and I knew he could feel the wetness of my panties.

He stopped kissing me and pulled my panties off as he stared lustily at me. We were both breathing deeply. I could now feel his obvious arousal against my leg. When my panties were off, he slid down my body and buried his nose into my folds. I moaned and arched again. His tongue darted out and began to work its magic. His tongue thrust into me while his thumb rubbed circles on my nub. The fire was in my blood now. Coursing a hot inferno through me and strait to my core. Edward removed his tongue and placed a finger at my entrance. He pushed in and I moaned his name. He pumped me slowly at first, but sped up the pace and added another finger as my screams became louder.

Edward added a second then a third finger and began thrusting hard into me. I was begging for him to bring me the sweet release that I called for. I was so close. The inferno was now pulling in my abdomen. Then he kissed me and thrust one last time, sending me over the edge. I screamed his name to the heavens as my orgasm shook my body.

I was breathing erratically when I came down from my pleasure high. I giggled breathily and ran a sweaty hand through my hair. "Wow! No matter how many times you do that, it feels amazing every time."

He laughed and rolled us over so I was straddling him. He reached up and fondled my breast. My head tilted back and I ground into him. His hands fell and he groaned. I laughed at him and leaned down to kiss his chest all over. I, hopefully, moved my body sexily against his. My hands were trailing the muscles in his chest.

EDWARD'S POV

I felt pride build in me as I watched Bella scream her release. I heard her words and laughed. She was so adorable. I rolled us over so she was sitting on top of me. My hands seemed entranced by her breasts, and I reached up to squeeze them in my palms. Then she did the most amazing thing. She ground her core into me and I groaned as pleasure shot through me.

She laughed and began her torture on my chest. She licked my nipple slightly and wiggled sexily on my body. I groaned. She took her tongue and drug it down my chest to my navel. Her hands slid to the rim of my boxer and she shoved them down.

"Eager are we," I choked out.

She giggled and grasped my member in her hand. My head tilted back and I moaned. Slowly she started to move; Up and down. It felt so damn good! Her lips engulfed my member and I accidentally thrust into her mouth. She just bit down a bit and continued to suck. I could feel my own release approaching. One would have thought she had done this way before she met me. She was doing a fabulous job! I lasted another moment before I shot my load into her mouth. To my surprise, she swallowed it all.

I quickly turned us back over and positioned myself at her entrance. This was it. The moment I had been imagining for the past two weeks was finally here. I had to make sure though.

BELLA'S POV

Edward had me lying on my back before I could comprehend anything. I was suddenly a little nervous as I felt his member at my entrance. I felt him stop and I looked at him to see why.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes."

He nodded. He thrust forward and entered me slowly. I cringed. He was so big and it hurt. I felt like I was being stretched beyond my limits. Edward continued until he reached my barrier. He sealed his lips over mine and gave a hard thrust, breaking my barrier. I tensed and willed myself not to cry. Edward whispered sweet nothings in my ear as the pain began to subside.

I gently bucked my hips under him. He must have took that as his sign to continue. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly. Instead of pain, I was met with the sweet feel of him. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. We began a steady rhythm and we were both moaning loudly within seconds.

"Edward faster, harder!" I screamed. He happily complied and sped up the pace. I began to rock against him. The fire was back, but much more intense than before. My head tossed from side to side. I pulled him down to kiss me.

Edward broke the kiss and sat up on his knees. This pulled me closer and him deeper into me. I moaned and he thrust harder.

EDWARD'S POV

I thrust into her hard enough to not hurt her. She was so tight! So deliciously tight. I continued to thrust as we neared our releases. She had her legs around my waist tight and I was in a kneeling position.

My release was coming fast, but I was bound and determined to make her release first.

"Oh! Oh god!" she screamed when I began to rub her sensitive nub.

"Ohh! Don't stop Edward!"

I leaned back to her and kissed her hard as she arched into me finally meeting her orgasm. Her walls clamped tight around me and I followed shortly, spilling my seed deep into her.

BELLA'S POV

Edward collapsed on top of me. We were both breathing like crazy. His face was buried into my shoulder.

"Edward?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

He lifted his head and kissed me, "Better than okay."

I brought my hands to his shoulders and he removed himself from me.

"That was the most amazing thing in the entire world!" I whispered.

He laughed and answered, "Yes. You, my beautiful Bella, are the most fabulous being on the face of the earth."

"Thank you."

"No Bella, thank you."

"So…" I trailed off suggestingly.

"Again?" he asked.

"Again!" and I pounced.

We found ourselves making love for the remainder of the night.

**Yeah!!!!!!!!! They finally did it. I really hope you like it. This was my first lemon so be nice. The next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this ch. Took so long. I have to give thanks to Hannah and Elizabeth for helping with this ch. ENJOY! **

Ch 12

EDWARD'S POV

I watched my angel as she slept through the night. Her naked chest rising and falling with each breath she took. No matter how many times the last few hours replayed in my head, it still felt like I was in a dream even if I can't sleep. Making love to Bella was nothing like I thought it would be. It was much more incredible. All my doubts were now sated and I knew that this was the start of a brand new life. There is nothing in this world that could compare to the love I hold for Bella.

As the sun rose over horizon, my gaze fell onto her still slumbering form. I didn't blame her. We had made love to the earliest hours in the morning. Each time more sacred than the last. My eyes trailed her form and stopped at her beautiful face that held a look of contentment. I was tempted to wake her just to quench my growing desire for her. I wasn't that sex deprived although Emmett and Jasper would say otherwise.

I rose to her gently and place a kiss on her temple. Pulling the covers up further on her, I got up and made way to the shower. After my quick shower, I got dressed and headed for the kitchen where I know my family was waiting for interrogation. I could already hear Alice and sadly Emmett.

As I entered that kitchen Emmett immediately began his teasing.

"Jeez Edward. You guys were so bad last night that Jasper was afraid to enter the building. He still isn't back yet. I wonder why. Maybe it was the screams or maybe just the overbearing sense of arousal and smell of sex."

If I could blush, I would. Instead I reply, "Only you would know Emmett. I mean privacy means absolutely nothing to you. You would have sex in public if given the invitation."

Emmett growled at being made the best of. Ha! I already knew how the conversation was going to go before he said it. Mind reading duh!

I turned to Esme who was smiling happily and proudly at me. "Congratulations Edward," she sang softly. I nodded in acceptance.

I was about to turn to Carlisle when I saw a hyper figure interrupt my line of vision. "Alice."

"EEEEEEE!!!!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. She clapped her hands together rapidly and embraced me strongly. "Oh my god Edward. This is so awesome. How was it?"

I glared. "Alice that is none of your business. Considering you already saw it."

She huffed and sat at the kitchen table. I smirked, "But for the record. I rather enjoyed it."

She was embracing me again before I could fathom what was happening. Everyone was laughing and congratulating me for my accomplishment. I turned to Carlisle and he gave me a look. I ran over his thoughts and nodded.

We walked to his study to have a brief conversation.

"Edward I must commend you on your achievements," Carlisle started.

I grinned and sat down in one of the chair adorning the room. "Thank you Carlisle."

"Edward I must warn you though. Just because you were able to this time doesn't mean that it will be any easier the next. I guess what I'm trying to say is; be careful. Bella is still breakable."

I nodded, "Of course Carlisle. I will never do anything to hurt Bella."

Carlisle pulled me into a fatherly hug, "I'm proud of you Edward."

"Thanks."

Then Carlisle left to go talk with the family some more. I could hear Bella beginning to wake, so I went to the kitchen to whip her up something to eat.

BELLA'S POV

I slightly stirred and smile formed on my lips as the events of last night flashed through my mind. I was so happy. Edward had been so caring and sweet. Yes it hurt at first, but that was quickly replaced by the fantastic sensation that was Edward.

As I rose up in the bed, running a hand through my disheveled hair, I noticed that I was all alone. Edward wasn't with me. I shrugged it off and shifted to get up. Instead, I let out a hiss of pain. Before I could stop them, tears ran down my cheeks. The pain had taken me completely by surprise. I quickly lie back down and try not to move. I was so sore. I moaned in my own discomfort, not aware that Edward was coming up the stairs with a tray full of breakfast for me.

EDWARD'S POV

I quietly made my way back to my bedroom where my angel lay waking. My thoughts were still going over last night. Right now I wanted nothing more than to repeat those actions. However, I knew my Bella would be worn out for a little while.

My thoughts were short lived as I came upon my bedroom door where I immediately knew something was wrong. I rushed in and was met by the site of my beautiful Bella crying in bed.

I was at her side in an instant scooping her into my arms. She seemed to not have noticed my entrance because she jumped when I picked her up. "What's wrong Bella? Please tell me love."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I woke up and when I tried to sit up it really hurt. I'm just really sore from last night and the pain took me by surprise that's all," Bella explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness. Don't scare me like that Bella. You know I hate seeing you in any sort of pain."

"I know, but this pain is natural. I should be fine after a nice, hot bath."

"Your wish is my command my love," and I whisked her up and carried her to the bathroom where we proceeded to bathe one another with a little foreplay added here and there.

After our bath, I took Bella back to the bedroom so she could get dressed. Without any form of embarrassment, I watched as she dressed her self giving me a very good form of entertainment. When she was finished, I gave her the breakfast that I had brought her earlier. Thankfully, it was still warm.

Once Bella had her fill, I took her downstairs to socialize. Almost immediately, Alice and Rosalie were asking questions.

"Oh Bells how are you? Are you sore? How was it?"

BELLA'S POV

As I was bombarded with questions from Alice, I noticed Esme and Carlisle smiling at me proudly. I felt the heat rise to my face and I sat down at the kitchen table.

That's when I noticed, "Hey where's Jasper?"

Emmett began to crack up and the rest tried to seal their laughter. Finally, Emmett voiced his answer, "You and Edward were so bad last night that Jasper stayed in a hotel across town. He said the emotions were so strong that he would suffocate if he stayed."

I felt my blush deepen at Emmett's cheeky look and wink that he gave me.

Esme then added, "We've all been through it dear, and we are all so happy for you."

I smiled and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. This conversation continued on for a few more minutes before Edward took me into the living room to lie down for a while. I was still a little sore, but not as much as this morning.

As we lay on the couch, I notice that he is staring at me very intently. "Is there something wrong Edward," I ask.

"No. Just looking at my beautiful fiancé."

I blushed and Edward laughed. Then he leaned in and kissed me long and passionate. Our tongues danced and our hands roamed. We completely forgot we were on the couch until we heard Emmett and Rosalie behind us.

"I know you two love each other and all, but could you please get a room," Emmett teased.

Deciding to be smart, I responded, "Sure Emmett. Can we use yours."

His look of bewilderment was priceless and even Rose had to laugh. To be nice, though, we got up and went to Edward's room. Well, we tried to go to Edward's room.

Half way up the stairs, I was stopped by Alice.

"Bella! You, me, Renee, and Rose are going wedding shopping. Come on so I can fix you up."

"Huh!?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Bella. We don't have all day. The wedding is in three weeks and we need to find the bridesmaid dresses still."

I blinked. The wedding was this close already? Wow! I really lost track of time. I smiled at the thought of waking up to Edward every day of eternity.

I snapped back to reality and agreed reluctantly for Alice to help me get ready.

2 HOURS LATER

Alice, Rosalie, and I were waiting on my mom to pull up into the drive way so we could go shopping. So far, she was twenty minutes late. As we waited I thought back on earlier this afternoon.

Edward and I had been so close to making love again, but Alice made us stop because she was afraid I would mess up my hair, and then she would have to do it all over again.

Emmett had gone to pick up Jasper in the jeep. Since they had returned neither Edward nor I had been able to avoid any type of verbal teasing from both of them.

When I looked up, I saw Renee pulling into the driveway. Finally, I was starting to think she had gotten lost. We quickly loaded ourselves into Alice's yellow Porsche, and prepared for a wild afternoon of wedding shopping and planning. With my mother their, it would be some party.

"To the mall!" Alice yells, and my journey to planning a wedding began.

**That's the end people. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE. Also read the author's note about the sequel. **


	13. author's note: sequel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**There is going to be a sequel to ****A New Love in a New Light**** coming very soon. The sequel will have plot twists and lot of loving. Keep in touch and the first chapter will be posted soon. **

**AND SO THE JOURNEY TO ETERNAL LIFE CONTINUES!!!!**

**BELLA AND EDWARD **

**FOREVER!!!!**


End file.
